la Tortura
by JustMeACrazyTwilighter
Summary: -ósea que tu te quieres vengar- dijo James -venganza? Mmm… no creo que venganza sea la palabra adecuada yo diría mas como una tortura. - le voy a enseñar a "Edward desvirginador Cullen" que si puede amar. este fanfic va a tener lemmon y va a ser muy gracioso espero que les guste pasen no se arrepentiran, dejen sus reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

**La tortura**

_**Hola! :D esta es mi segunda historia emmm… mi primera historia la escribí con mi mejor amiga Lily se llama "una secundaria loca y pervertida" con el nombre de autor de: Lily y Gigi masen Cullen, es de humor es M TODAVIA no esta terminada. **_

_**Bueno esta historia es mi primer proyecto independiente óseo sin mi amiga Lily en este usuario "Gigi thebest Cullen" voy a escribir todas mis próximas ideas. Van a tener lemmon y va a ser muy graciosas y otras de drama, pero no en exceso.**_

_**Bueno síganme como autora no se van a arrepentir me pueden seguir en Twitter, o si quieren mi mail esta en mi perfil: D **_

**Cap.1 "mi plan"**

** .**

**Oye james! Mueve tu culo hacia acá- grite desde nuestro departamento en Seattle, James era mi hermano bueno para nada! Tenia 21 años se había quedado 2 veces en el último de preparatoria y hasta este año por fin paso yo tengo 19 y yo si me gradúe bien, estamos en el mismo año.**

**Aaaahhh! Bella que quieres ahora?- dijo el con un supuesto puchero que de verdad parecía una mueca de terror…**

**Tengo que hablar contigo- a pesar de que siempre dicen que los hermanos se odian y blah blah blah, yo lo quiero y es un gran consejero, ah por cierto olvide decir que es gay! Si aunque no lo pareciera con ese aspecto suyo pelo rubio como mama y unos ojos azul oscuro, cuerpo con músculos, jugador de beisBall…es totalmente GAY y el lo admite es el hombre mas buscado en la discoteca "for men" de Seattle**

**Bueno suéltalo- dijo el con su típica sonrisa.**

**Respire profundamente **

**-vamos a regresar a Forks- dije de bomba **

**perdón?- dijo el con cara de confusión.**

**-por favor di que si!- dije con un verdadero puchero no como el de el.**

**Nosotros habíamos nacido en forks nuestra familia es de allá, tenemos nuestra verdadera casa allá… nos fuimos porque como james no quería estudiar mis padres lo enviaron a un internado acá en Seattle y yo como la tonta hermana menor tuve que venir con el, ya han pasado 3 años desde que nos mudamos.**

**Bella creí que te gustaba Seattle?- dijo james **

**no! Sabes que amaba forks y nuestros grandes padres (nótese el sarcasmo) te enviaron acá para que pudieras pasar y que paso? Apenas pudiste pasar se largaron a los Ángeles por los negocios y nos dejaron a nosotros aquí! y mira ya pasaste ósea que podemos volver a forks.**

**Bella no pasa con mi vida social? Tengo a Magnus no lo voy a dejar solo!- dijo el**

**Magnus era el novio de james desde hace 2 años fue como amor a primera vista, Magnus me cae muy bien su forma extrovertida de ser, es el mejor novio para james**

**-pues tráelo con nosotros, igual ahora tenemos espacio de sobra en la casa ya que nuestros padres se fueron.**

**-mmm… Bella se que hay otro motivo! Te conozco- dijo **

**-ok ok! Lo descubriste, te acuerdas de Edward nuestro vecino?**

**Edward? Había un Edward en forks?**

**Oye los Cullen nuestros vecinos **

**los Cullen? Ahhh! Ya se el Edward playboy ese Edward? Ese tipo tan… tan apetecible! Que hay con el?**

**Quiero hacer una maldad- se puede decir **

**No entiendo- dijo el **

**Escucha! Edward playboy además de playboy tiene un… hobbie si hobbie es un desvirginador**

**Desvirginador? Esa palabra existe?**

**No lo se! Ahora cállate y escucha, cuando yo tenia 15 el… el me desvirgino. Espere a que me diera un sermón, pero lo que dijo fue**

**Oh my god! Que suerte tienes! Ahha y entonces sigue sigue que se esta poniendo buena la historia**

_**Flashback: viernes 12 de junio del 2008**_

_**Estaba saliendo del instituto privado de Forks, iba caminando por la calle cuando un vehiculo se me pone al lado mio**_

_**Hola bella soy Edward Cullen tu vecino, se que no nos conocemos porque tu estas en la instituto privado y yo en el publico, pero que te parece si salimos esta noche?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida que mataba, tenia el pelo cobrizo con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda ya lo había visto varias veces con su familia su melliza Alice iba conmigo al instituto era mi mejor amiga no se porque van por separado, ella me habia dicho que su hermano era un playboy de primera.**_

_**-ahhh sí esta bien, no se supone que tenia que decir que no?, pero cuando vi su rostro no pude.**_

_**-emm… quieres que te lleve?**_

_**-no esta bien Edward yo camino- le dije sonriendo **_

_**ok! Paso por ti a las 8**_

_**el carro arranco a toda velocidad y se fue, solte un suspiro muy audible y seguí mi trayectoria, cuando llegue, llame a Alice para que me ayudara, llego a los 10 minutos, le conté sobre lo que paso con Edward.**_

_**Bella eso no esta bien- Edward es un playboy**_

_**si lo se, pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.**_

_**Haz lo que quieras. La que va a salir lastimada eres tu yo solo te advierto**_

_**Tranquila no pasará nada **_

_**Alice me vistió y maquillo, el vestido era para el verano aunque creo que esa palabra no existía en forks.**_

_**Bella quieres jugo?- dijo Alice con un vaso de zumo de naranja en la mano**_

_**Gracias Alice, tenia mucha sed- dije y bebí todo de un sorbo, pero esta vez el jugo estaba más amargo.**_

_**Que raro el jugo esta amargo- dije con una mueca **_

_**Ah si? Este… debe ser la marca- dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, gesto que solo hacia cuando mentía, pero lo deje pasar.**_

_**Alice se fue a su casa, a las 8.00 pm tocaron mi puerta, el pulso se me acelero.**_

_**Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el con una camisa blanca desabotonada los primeros botones y unos jeans negros.**_

_**Hola Edward- salude**_

_**Bella, te ves hermosa hoy! Agarro mi mano y la beso, sentí el estupido sonrojo mío ¿nos vamos?**_

_**Ehh… si, dije afectada por la corriente eléctrica que sentí cuando me beso la mano ¿a donde vamos? Pregunte tímidamente **_

_**Es una sorpresa- dijo guiñándome un ojo**_

_**El viaje fue en silencio no hablábamos nada, pero aun así era cómodo**_

_**Fuimos a Port angels a un ¿hotel? Que hacíamos en un hotel? Tenia la duda pero no pregunte.**_

_**Fuimos al restaurante del hotel y comimos, pero Edward no me decía nada, miraba hacia otro lado como Alice cuando estaba pensando o mentia**_

_**Bella te voy a decir mi verdadero propósito de invitarte aquí, bella soy… se puede decir que mi trabajo es quitarle la virginidad a las chicas, me gusta hacerlo no se porque, pero no puedo amar! Solo me gusta desvirginar como yo le digo- dijo con una sonrisa pero como de tristeza.**_

_**Ahhha y entonces?- pregunte, aunque ya sabia la respuesta quería oírlo de su boca.**_

_**No te voy a obligar a nada, pero te gustaría perder tu virginidad conmigo? Te prometo que no te dolerá será la mejor experiencia de tu vida.**_

_**Lo mire a los ojos y pude ver la expresión de emoción **_

_**Y que te hace pensar que soy virgen?- pregunte**_

_**Ahhh perdón bella eres virgen?**_

_**Sí lo soy**_

_**Ah OK? Entonces que dices, después seguiremos nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.**_

_**Analice la oferta me daba tristeza porque pensaba que quería algo además de sexo, pero pensar de que perdería mi virginidad con EDWARD CULLEN el hombre que me acabo de dar cuenta que amo.**_

_**Sí, esta bien – dije sonrojada**_

_**De veras?- dijo**_

_**Sí- afirme con decisión **_

_**Ven sígueme-me agarro de la mano y me llevo al recibidor del hotel**_

_**Oscar, ya sabes que hacer- le dijo a un señor como de unos 25 **_

_**Si, señor masen**_

_**Subimos a la suite 130, cerro la puerta con seguro y se voltio a mirarme**_

_**Bella relájate, te prometo que lo disfrutaras- dijo**_

_**Se acerco a mí y me acaricio la mejilla con su mano, empezó a besar mi cuello, sentí dificultad para respirar, se sentía terriblemente bien.**_

_**No se como pero estábamos en la cama y el me quitaba mi vestido mientras daba besos por mi espalda y yo no podía parar de gemir, siguió con sus besos por mi cuerpo, solo estaba en ropa interior.**_

_**Desabrocho mi sostén y mis pechos salieron a su vista. Beso alrededor de ellos **_

_**-ahhhhh edward!- gemi esto era definitivo el cielo o el infierno? Una de las dos**_

_**bella, eres hermosa lo sabias? **_

_**Sí, sí lo que sea sigue por.. favor- dije gimiendo **_

_**Metió a su boca un pezón era el izquierdo o el derecho? Esto fue mi perdición, no se como pero mis manos cobraron vida y se fueron a su cabello y los jale para que se acercara mas a mi, chupo mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba mi otro pecho.**_

_**Ooooohh Diosss!- grite me estaba muriendo, sentía miles de corrientes eléctricas como cuando me beso la mano, empecé a desabrochar su camisa, mis dedos temblaban cuando iba por la mitad de los botones me desespere y rompí la camisa Edward gruño en uno de mis pezones**_

_**Empezó a quitar mis bragas lenta y tortuosamente, cuando por fin me las quito del todo me miro y pude ver sus ojos pura excitación y esto me izo denuevo perder mi autocontrol, volvió a posar sus labios a mi cuello.**_

_**Te gusta? Bella.- pregunto con voz extremada mente ronca era tan sexy!**_

_**Deee…deeema..ciiia..dooo sigueeee….- me extraño al notar que la mía también sonaba así **_

_**Llevo su mano a mi centro**_

_**Aahahahaahhhhahhahha! Grite **_

_**Dios estas taaaaannn mojada bella!- aaaarrrggg- gruño edward **_

_**Empezó a explorar poco a poco fue metiendo dedo por dedo, pero izo algo que me descontrolo metió su boca y empezó a lamer y a dar pequeños besos saco su boca y metió sus dedos denuevo y jugueteo con mi clítoris, me estaba volviendo loca sentía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia**_

_**Ahhhhh por dios Edward me estas matandoooo! Grite mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, en eso empecé a sentir algo raro en mi vientre sabia lo que significaba iba a tener mi primer orgasmo**_

_**Edward- lo llame en un suspiro**_

_**Mmm….? Dijo entretenido todavía en mi clítoris **_

_**Yo… creo que… **_

_**Te vas a correr?- dijo terminando mi frase**_

_**Siii! Ahhhhh! **_

_**Vamos bella déjalo salir…**_

_**Con esa ultima oración lo deje salir como dijo Edward que lo hiciera **_

_**Edwaardd! Mierdaaa! Ahhhh!**_

_**Ahhhhhh bella eres fantástica sabes tan bien-dijo el succionando mi primer orgasmo **_

_**Empezó a quitarse el mismo sus pantalones, quedando en las mismas condiciones mías, me sentía agitada todavía por mi orgasmo pero al verlo se me fue el alma del cuerpo eso era la imagen mas sexy que había visto detrás de esa ropa llevaba esoo! Era enorme y estaba totalmente erecto.**_

_**Ahhhh mierda! Chucha! Puta madre! – empecé a maldecir sentía como empezaba a excitarme otra vez**_

_**A alguien le gusta lo que ve? O tienes un tic con las palabras sucias…?**_

_**Si me gusta mucho lo que veo- admití debería sonrojarme, pero no sentía que había superado mi pena o tal vez no?**_

_**Edward se puso enzima de mí y me miro a los ojos pidiendo permiso.**_

_**Adelante- dije**_

_**Se metió en mi, tiernamente para no hacerme daño**_

_**Dolió, si dolió, pero el placer era más grande.**_

_**Enterré las uñas en su espalda**_

_**-estas bien?- pregunto Edward **_

_**si por favor sigue**_

_**empezó con un movimiento lento, pero muy placentero.**_

_**Enrede mis piernas en su cuerpo, y lo atraje hacia mi, comencé a gemir, pero Edward aumento mucho el ritmo y mis gemidos fueron transformándose en gritos y el gruñía.**_

_**mas Edward mas!- grite**_

_**aaaaahhhhh- gimió el **_

_**volví a sentir la misma sensación de hace un rato**_

_**edwaaaaarrdd me vengo!**_

_**Vente conmigo bella **_

_**Y ambos nos sumergimos en el éxtasis era la gloria, Edward se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios **_

_**Hasta que por fin! Espere toda la noche eso- pensé**_

_**El beso fue muy tierno al principio lo sentí lleno de amor, Edward introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo a comenzar a sentir como denuevo me excitaba y me di cuenta que Edward también por su pene que se puso erecto. **_

_**-quieres otra ronda?- me pregunto su sonrisa atrapadora.**_

_**-claro que si pero esta vez yo mando- dije también sonriendo**_

_**-Edward se río y así comenzamos otra vez**_

_**Pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor o eso fue para mi no se según el.**_

_**Le conté a Alice lo que paso y no lo podía creer, ella me confeso que en el jugo de naranja que me dio había metido una pastilla preservativa porque dice que se esperaba algo parecido, al día siguiente no aguantaba el dolor por el gran tamaño de mini-Edward pero luego se me paso.**_

_**Ese año a finales mi hermano james y yo nos tuvimos que ir a Seattle.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Bella? Bella estas ahí?-dijo james**

**Ehh siii aquí estoy bueno en resumen. **

**Me he mantenido en contacto con Alice su hermana y dice que Edward sigue igual.**

**Y como sabes siempre he sido segura de mi misma y estos años me di cuenta de que Edward y yo somos uno para el otro solo que el cree que el no puede amar y si algún día lo hace no será de una chica nerd y yo no quiero un Edward así porque se que ahí dentro hay otro Edward uno que nadie conoce… y pienso sacarlo para eso prepare un plan jajajajaj ( risa malvada) y gracias al cielo tengo un hermano gay que sabe de maquillaje y a su novio Magnus que sabe de moda…-dije **

**-ósea que tu te quieres vengar- dijo James**

**-venganza? Mmm… no creo que venganza sea la palabra adecuada yo diría mas como una tortura.**

**- le voy a enseñar a "Edward desvirginador Cullen" que si puede amar.**

_**Waaaooooo! Creo que me pasee! Un poquito se supone que no tenia que haber lemmon en este capitulo, pero creo que me inspire ¿Qué tal? Mi primer lemmon!? Please" dejen sus reviews y háganmelo saber si les gusto, Lily que tal me fue? Ohhh cielos estoy emocionada, bueno estoy de vacaciones y lo mas posible que subiré rápido los caps pronto daré los días de actualización **_

_**Dejen sus reviews!**_

_**Síganme en Twitter;**_

_**Daré adelantos, ideas, hablare de cosas interesantes**_

_** gigisolis12**_

_**Gracias :D **_


	2. Chapter 2 monster house

Cap.2

"Monster house"

**Edward. Pov **

Me levante con una resaca horriespantable

Hoy es sábado? Ah si es sábado!-pensé

-Maldita fiesta de las Denali anoche- murmure

Estire mis brazos y piernas para luego ver en la mesita de noche donde estaba mi celular que indicaba que tenía mensajes nuevos, estire el brazo y lo agarre.

Tanya3 dice:

-_Edward, cariño! Me la pase fenomenal anoche, espero que salgamos hoy necesito de tus caricias, cuando pasas tu mano por mis… _

**-**aaaasshh! Odiaba cuando tanya se ponía así, decidí saltar todas sus palabras provocativas y leer lo último del mensaje

_Bueno te excite cierto? Jajaja bueno que te parece hoy a las 6:30 vamos a ver una peli di que si Eddie! _

_Te quiere T.D._

**Respuesta:**

_Oohhhh Si tanya estoy tan excitado! Creo que a las 6.30 esta bien y deja de llamarme Eddie! Por favor TAN sabes que no me gusta!_

Solté un suspiro, excitado yo? Si claro ni yo mismo me lo creía, pobre tanya una parte de mi dice que deje de ser tan "playboy" como dice Alice, pero nunca lo hago cuando siento la emoción del sexo no puedo parar.

Solo había una persona que me izo disfrutar realmente el sexo y se fue hace mucho tiempo…

En eso se escucho un ruido de unos camiones muy fuerte.

Auch! Que dolor! Que dolor!- dije para mi

Me acerque a la ventana y mire hacia la casa de enfrente, habían muchos camiones de mudanza.

Baje las escaleras de mala gana, para encontrarme con Alice que estaba mirando televisión la serie "Castle" en AXN su serie favorita de crimen y a Esme fregando los trapos sucios y Carlisle viendo el periódico.

-Mama, papa!- hay gente que se esta mudando en la casa de los… de los…?

-Alice cual era la familia que vivía ahí hace 3 años?- pregunte

-los… los Dwyer, Si los Dwyer- dijo, pero note que dudo un poco al decirme.

_Bella Dwyer- _pensé, hasta ahora es lo único que se de ella y obvio su cuerpo de infarto…

Ah ok! gracias- le conteste a Alice

Mama dile que se callen que me duele mucho la cabeza!- dije poniendo las manos en mis oídos

-nadie te manda a andar como perro toda la noche…-dijo esme

Alice se río

-esmeee!- dijo Carlisle en tono de advertencia sin despegar los ojos del periódico

-Edward tu madre tiene razón si no hubieras ido a la fiesta de las hermanas Denali anoche no estuvieras así- dijo papa

-pensé que te caían bien los Denali- dije con una ceja alzada.

-Si hijo sus padres, pero tu y yo sabemos que las hijas son unas arrechas…

-carlisleee!- esta vez fue esme la que dijo en tono de advertencia

-lo siento mi amor-dijo el disculpándose

-porque no sigues el ejemplo de Alice, mírala ella se porta bien tiene su novio Jasper que es muy sano y bueno…

-Alice y Jasper también estaban en la fiesta de las "arrechas" anoche- dije haciendo dos comillas con mis dedos en la palabra arrecha.

-Si, pero, pero… mejor olvídalo… jejeje- río nervioso Carlisle.

-me lo imaginaba- murmure

- bueno cambiando de tema ¿ustedes se acuerdan de los Dwyer? Que sabían de ellos?- pregunte interesado.

-los Dwyer no tengo ni la menor idea de quien me hablas- dijo Carlisle

ah ya eso era lo que quería saber- dije

Subí las escaleras y me di un largo baño, Salí y me puse unos jeans y un suéter negro que resaltaba mis músculos. Me asome a la ventana denuevo y note que la mayoría de los camiones ya se habían ido y solo quedaba uno, atrás acababa de llegar una Hummer ultimo modelo negra.

De allí bajaron tres personas una era un tipo alto y musculoso de cabello largo rubio de ojos azules, el otro wow! Era un tipo con ropa extremadamente pegada llevaba unos pantalones negros con un suéter rosado fosforescente y el cabello negro con mechitas de colores alborotado.

y este quien se cree uno de los de LMFAO?-pensé

y el otro no pude saber si era hombre o mujer llevaba un buzo largo y un abrigo con la capucha puesta en la cabeza y tenia lentes de sol? Quien usa lentes de sol en forks?

-ok… que nuevos vecinos tan raros tenemos… una persona normal, un tipo que se cree _redfoo_ y el otro u otra se cree una estrella de Hollywood que esta huyendo de los paparazzi.

Baje hacia la sala y Alice seguía viendo TV me senté a su lado

-que ves?- le pregunte

CSI: MIAMI y tu tienes planes esta noche? Dijo ella

seeehh voy a salir con Tanya a las 6:30 porque?

Por nada- dijo desviando la mirada, el gesto que hacemos los Cullen cuando mentimos, pero la deje tranquila no quería salir de pelea con mi melliza.

Nos quedamos viendo CSI; Miami como por 2 horas ya eran las 5:30

-oye no te has dado cuenta de que a _Horatio_ nunca se le caen los lentes? En el episodio anterior le dispararon y el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo con los lentes puestos!- le dije a Alice

-jajjaja… si tienes razón _horatio _me cae bien- ese dramatismo que siempre tiene…

-ding ding!- la alarma del horno sonó

Uh! el pastel de chocolate ya esta listo!- Alice se levanto de salto y saco el pastel

Para mi? Gracias no tenías por que…

Chhist!-me callo no es para ti idiota es para los nuevos vecinos… es para darles la bienvenida.

Voy a ir me acompañas? Pregunto

- no gracias!- respondí

Alice salio y yo subí a arreglarme ya que faltaba una hora para mi cita con Tanya

mire por la ventana y vi a Alice cruzar la calle, toco la puerta de la casa, abrieron la puerta pero no había nadie ahí, salio una mano la agarro y la jalo hacia adentro.

oooohhh mierdaaa!- dije y fui hasta la recamara de mi mama.

Maaa… Alice se fue a la casa de los vecinos y entonces salio una mano y la jalo! Parece una de esas películas de terror donde la pobre chica va y entones aparece _Jason _o el tipo loco de Saw y la torturan o le quitan los sesos y lo venden a traficantes chinos.

Edward… por dios esa historia me parece mas a la de _"monster house" – _dijo ella ignorándome

Monster house? La película esa?

Si esa… y créeme que esa historia no me dio ni una pizca de miedo.

Ooohhh tienes razón todo lo que se acerca a la casa la casa se lo come…

ooohh por dios la "_monster house" _ se comió a Alice, mama voy a ir a salvarla.- dije decidido

Edward! Estas exagerando por el ángel! Te das cuenta que la "monster house" es una película de Disney! Animada! Para niños!

A veces hay historias que son sacadas de la vida real- dije y Salí corriendo

Sabia que esos tipos era raros!- murmure cruzando la calle, había agarrado un bate de beisBall antes de irme de la casa.

Me acerque a la casa y llame al timbre y espere pasaron 10 segundos y no me abrió nadie agarre el bate y me lo puse como si fuera a lanzar.

Se escucharon voces discutiendo adentro.

En eso abrió la puerta el tipo _redfoo_

-hola vecino mucho gusto soy Magnus Swan- dijo _redfoo _extendiéndome la mano la cual no agarre

-donde esta Alice? La chica bajita de ojos verdes de hace un rato

-hablas de ella?- dijo _redfoo _señalando adentro de la casa.

-mire y ahí estaba Alice riéndose con el tipo normal de cabello rubio.

me miro y me izo un gesto con la mano de saludo el cual le devolví.

Quieres pasar?- pregunto Magnus "_redfoo"_

No gracias- dije y Salí corriendo a mi casa

Entre y encontré a esme mirándome con una sonrisa

-te lo dije!- dijo riéndose

-arrrhhgg! Gruñí y volví a mi cuarto me arregle a las 6:00 ya estaba listo para ir a buscar a Tanya, pero antes me asome a la ventana y llego otra persona de visita un tipo de cabello negro y músculos tenia aspecto de vivir en la push por la reserva.

Toco la puerta y paso lo mismo que le izo a Alice lo jaló.

-lindo recibimiento- pensé y Salí de la casa

…

_Helloooww! Estoy tan feliz! Gracias gracias! A todos los que comentaron, los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos, follows… gracias no saben lo feliz que me pusieron_

_Que tal? Les gusto el capitulo? Dejen sus reviews y háganmelo saber me gustaría que pusieran que les gusto del cap…_

_Bueno aclaraciones:_

LMFAO: grupo de música electrónica/pop conocido por sus videos extravagantes… de ahí viene el porque Magnus esta vestido como uno de los de lmfao por su ropa extravagante.

Castle: serie de televisión de crimen con un poco de romance que la dan en AXN

AXN: canal de televisión

Redfoo: vocalista de LMFAO

CSI: MIAMI: programa de televisión de crímenes que también lo dan en AXN

Horatio: líder de CSI Miami

_Dejen sus reviews una pregunta para los amantes de los libros esque estoy leyendo cazadores de sombras los orígenes 2 el príncipe mecánico ¿a quien le gusto? A mi me encanta por lo que he leído ya estoy terminando: D _

_Ya saben síganme en Twitter como _

_ gigisolis12 ahí informare, daré adelantos, nuevas ideas…_


	3. Chapter 3 Reunión Malévola

Cap.3

Reunión malévola

-Ding Dong!- sonó el timbre de la puerta

Me acerque y mire por la ventana para ver quien era, ahí en la puerta se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Alice Cullen la melliza de Edward.

-abrí y me escondí detrás de la puerta quien sabe si Edward esta espiando desde una ventana hacia acá saque mi mano, la agarre y la empuje hacia adentro.

¿Bella?- pregunto Alice con su voz cantarina

Salí de mi escondite y nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber que hacer, pasaron 3 largos años donde no había visto a mi mejor amiga.

Alice!- grite y la ábrase

Bella! Bella! No puedo creer que seas tu!

Pasamos unos minutos llorando y gritando.

Alice se sentó en un sillón morado que teníamos en la sala.

Alice el es mi hermano James… creo que ya lo conocías…

Claro que si como olvidarlo, me hablaste mucho de el

- Y el es Magnus, el novio de James que vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

Ding Dong!- sonó el timbre otra vez

Bella, cariño tenemos problemas hay un chico wow muy… muy guapo afuera de la casa con un bate de beisball con cara como si nos quisiera matar, pero al mismo tiempo se muere de miedo ¿que hacemos?- pregunto Magnus

Fui caminando hacia la puerta y mire donde me estaba señalando Magnus.

Chucha madre! Es Edward!- dije- ¿Alice que le dijiste a tu hermano?

Eeehh… ehhh… yo le dije que iba a darles a los vecinos un pastel de chocolate y le pregunte si quería venir conmigo y dijo: no gracias

Pues parece que cambio de opinión- dije

Bella te lo dije esto no va a funcionar!- grito James

Shhhh! Cállate pendejo! No ves que Edward esta afuera.

Bella esfúmate, le voy a abrir a Edward si quieres que este plan continúe no quiero ver tu culo cerca de este lugar ok?!- dijo Magnus desesperado

Aha!- dije- subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto

No pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando Magnus me llamo para que bajara denuevo.

y edward?- Pregunte

ya se fue… el muy raro nada mas quiso saber de Alice para luego salir corriendo como una niñita.

Okeeey! Eso fue raro…-dije

Alice y yo hablamos sobre que habíamos echo en estos años.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero luego llego Jacob mi amigo de la infancia y se unió a la conversación.

Bella! El ave se ha ido repito se ha ido!- dijo Magnus susurrando.

Que?!- dije yo con cara de WTF

el ave se ha ido, Ósea Edward se ha ido de su casa.

Perfecto!- ya era hora- dije

Tocaron la puerta enseguida, fui a abrir la puerta para nuestras visitas.

Esme, Carlisle! Cuanto tiempo!- grite y los abrase, ellos son los padres de Edward, siempre les tuve cariño.

Con ellos se encontraba 2 chicos y una chica que no sabia quienes eran.

Bella el es Jasper Hale mi novio- dijo Alice presentándome al chico de cabello rubio chocolate.

Ella es Rosalie Hale su hermana gemela- esta vez era una chica con cara de súper modelo.

Y por ultimo Emmett el novio de rose- el ultimo era un chico con cara muy tierna pero su cuerpo era como de luchador de kung fu no luchador de kung fu no ellos son gordos, parecía que levantara pesas- pensé

Les dije a ellos que se unieran al plan son grandes amigos de Edward y míos ¿si no te importa?

No esta bien son todos bienveni…- no termine de decir la oración por que Emmett empujo a Alice, Rosalíe y Jasper hasta donde estaba yo fundiéndonos en un gran abrazo.

Todos nos reímos alegremente y luego nos separamos.

Cuando todos se sentaron, empecé a hablar

están todos reunidos aquí para que me ayuden en un plan que tengo pensado para que Edward deje de ser un playboy y necesito de su ayuda.

Como me dijo Alice, Edward en estos 3 años que han pasado desde que me fui sigue haciendo de las suyas.

es cierto o no?- pregunte- me sentía como si fuera la maestra con mis alumnos.

sí!- dijeron todos unísono

muy bien, Alice también me informo que a Edward no les gustan las chicas Nerds

eso es cierto?

Siiiiiiii!- respondieron todos unísono denuevo.

Perfecto, camine hacia donde tenía un pequeño tablero.

Miren este es el plan, yo de hago pasar como una chica nueva que se puede decir que es nerd, pero no tan nerd- dije haciendo un dibujito de esos que parecen de kinder con palitos.

Edward obviamente cuando se entere que hay una chica nueva en forks y es obvio virgen, se le acercara y se hará el playboy con ella- dije dibujando a un Edward estilo palito, pero parecía mas un meme, le puse la cabeza muy grande, pero lo deje así.

Entonces yo me haré la dura con el, Edward se vera obligado a salir con la chica y se enamorara de ella y entonces cuando Edward diga por primera vez la palabra Te amo!- la chica ósea yo le mostrara su verdadera identidad.

Y… como sabes que el se enamorara de ti?- pregunto Rosalie

Ooohh… simplemente lo se…- conteste

Solo cambiare físicamente, porque yo actuare como la verdadera persona que soy y no de otra obvio.

El punto es que Edward se de cuenta que las apariencias no importan y lo que si importa es lo que eres internamente no en el exterior.- finalice mi discurso y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

- Gracias, Gracias…- dije haciendo reverencias.

bella te ayudaremos en todo solo dinos que tenemos que hacer.

-ok!, James, Magnus y Alice me ayudaran en el cambio físico.

siiii! Magnus y Alice empezaron a gritar y se abrazaron.

Mmmmjjjjj… me huele que estos 2 locos van a ser grandes amigos- pensé

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Jacob ustedes tienen que hacer que Edward se acerque a mi meterle ideas en la cabeza entienden?

Si! Entendemos Gritaron Emmett y Jasper haciendo gesto de soldados y Rosalíe y Jacob solo asintieron con la cabeza para luego darse una mirada de odio.

Me pregunto porque se odian? Luego tendré tiempo para preguntarles- pensé

Carlisle y Esme ustedes tienen que darles consejos a Edward y fingir que nunca me conocieron.- dije

Wow! Esme parece que empezamos bien nuestro trabajo- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Porque lo dicen?- pregunte

Porque hoy Edward pregunto como se llamaba la familia que vivía ahí casi tres años y yo le dije que los Dwyer, ósea tu segundo apellido- dijo Alice

Esta perfecto, eso significa que lo único que Edward sabe de mi es que me llamaba Bella Dwyer. Y que estaba en la secundaria privada de forks.

Bueno luego Edward nos pregunto a Esme y a mí que si nosotros conocíamos a los Dwyer… y yo le dije que no tenía idea de quien me hablaba –dijo Carlisle.

Gracias, lo hicieron muy bien- los felicite

Pero hay una cosa que necesito que todos juntos me ayuden.

Diga señorita- dijo Emmett

Necesito información, cualquiera cosa que haga Edward, cualquiera cosa que les diga necesito que me lo digan para así yo saber como actuar.

Esta bien, bella te ayudaremos todos, con tal de que Edward pague por lo que ha hecho – dijo Rosalíe con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bueno si te sirve de algo hace un año Edward me dijo que solo hubo una chica que le intereso, pero esa chica se fue hace 3 años supongo que esa eres tu- dijo Jasper

Si, es lo mas posible de que sea yo al menos que hable de James que fue el único que se fue hace 3 años también- dije yo dando un poco de humor.

Todos se comenzaron a reír.

-oye bella que mala eres y es obvio que no soy yo, yo no tuve nada con Edward claro que yo sepa – dijo James

-bueno que otra cosa pueden informar?- pregunte

Edward lleva saliendo con Tanya Denali 6 meses, pero ambos se queman mutuamente- dijo Emmett.

Edward es un perro- dijo Esme

Todos la miramos con la boca abierta-

Esmeee!- dijo Carlisle en tono de advertencia

Que! Es la verdad ya deja de decir "Esmeee" cada vez que digo una palabra sucia Carlisle para que lo sepas ya estoy bastante mayorcita y tengo dos hijos y esos _escuincles _andan diciendo palabras sucias todo el tiempo y su gran padre no les dice nada!- grito furiosa, estaba roja como un tomate y en los ojos se le veía brava.

Que pasó con la madre caridad que tenia de suegra – dijo Jasper con cara de horror.

Ooohhh cállate Jasper!- grito Esme

Esme tranquilízate – le dijo Jasper con cara relajada.

Esme soltó un suspiro

Lo siento chicos, pero lo tenía en el alma y tenia que sacarlo, gracias Jasper- dijo Esme

Woooee Jasy puedes tranquilizar a las personas, que cool - dijo Emmett en tono de burla.

Si claro- Jasper ignorando el comentario.

Solo piénsalo eres el único que puede tranquilizar a Alice cuando esta comprando o en sus días de menstruación.

Oye! – grito Alice

Todos se rieron y yo me sonroje

Después de eso todos disfrutamos de una cena muy tranquila entre amigos, riendo y hablando.

Bella todavía tengo una duda – dijo rose mirándome.

si lo que sea pregunta- dije

que te hizo Edward para que te quieras vengar?

Querrás decir que no me hizo Edward, yo fui una de sus victimas hace 3 años- conteste

Ooohh ya entiendo- dijo ella

Y… no es Venganza Rosalie esto es una Tortura.

…...

_**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, favoritos y Follows me hacen muy feliz y díganme le gusto el cap? Cual fue su parte favorita? **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**MEMES: son los muñequitos esos que están de moda en Facebook.**_

_**Pues ya termine el libro de cazadores de sombras 2El príncipe mecánico y me encanto a los que no han leído Cazadores de sombras les recomiendo que lo lean al igual que Rubí que es el primero de la trilogía, estos 2 libros los he leído y son súper buenos… los amo**_

_**Gracias A:**_

_**EmilioLT, .miau, Suiza19, Lily Cullen masen, Nadira Evans Albarn, Fufi cool.**_

_**Por sus Reviews **_

_**Y a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y follows también gracias**_

_**Recuerden que me pueden seguir en Twitter como: gigisolis12 **_

_**Daré adelantos, información, nuevas ideas, etc.**_

_**En mi perfil también esta mi e-mail.**_

_**¿reviews? :D**_


	4. gieanys y Flor las primas de james

_**Hola:D favor leer la noticia de abajo.**_

_**Gieanys y Flor este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes ATENCION puede tener ataques de sorpresa… al leer su mención, favor leer mis sagradas disculpas en la nota de abajo.**_

Cap.4

Flor y Gieanys las primas de James

**Bella:pov**

Pan pan pararan pararan pa pa ran! – me levante de un salto de donde rayos había salido ese sonido de trompeta mi despertador no suena así!- pensé

Y ahí estaba Alice con su celular Android apretando el centro de la pantalla donde salía una de esas cornetas que se usaban para las fiestas y esas cosas- ya vi donde salio el sonido de corneta, Alice tenia en su celular la aplicación de "Air Horn Free" que tenia varios sonidos de trompeta.

Tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, llevaba un short blanco y un suéter rosado neón que decía "I LOVE U" en negro y unas botitas negras.

-Que haces aquí a…- mire el reloj- a las 8:30 de un domingo un día descanso?

para los otros es día de descanso, pero para nosotros no, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy si quieres que tu plan funcione, Bella- dijo seria.

Ahhh!- con un suspiro me fui al baño, Alice tenia Razón hoy tenia que salir con James, Magnus y Alice a comprar mi nueva anticuada ropa de nerd.

Esta parte del plan no me gusta- murmure cuando Salí del baño y me fui a mi cuarto.

Te dije que esos pantalones les va mejor este suéter - refunfuño Magnus.

NO! Esta es mejor- grito Alice, se veía tan chiquita al lado de Magnus.

Y ahora que ocurre- dije con tono cansado.

Pues que Magnus dice que este Suéter se ve mejor con esos jeans y obvio yo le dije que eso no es cierto que esta va mejor- dijo Alice mostrando un suéter polo de color verde azulado y el otro era verde un poquito mas oscuro.

Las 2 son verdes- dije restándole importancia

jjhhhaaaa!- ambos hicieron un ruido de sorpresa.

Que pecado, Dios libérala, porque ella no sabe lo que dice! – dijo Magnus mirando hacia el cielo.

¿Qué?- pregunte

Como es que no sabes diferenciar Verde azulado y azul turquesa!- dijo Alice, mirándome con terror.

Wao! Cuanta diferencia hay…- dije con voz sarcástica- y además no voy a llevar eso al mall.

Que?!- gritaron los 2 unísono

Obvio, Edward me puede descubrir o alguna persona me puede ver y ya sabes este pueblo es tan chiquito que todo el mundo se va enterando.

Eso es cierto- dijo Alice

Magnus le saco la lengua a Alice y ella se lo devolvió.

Me puse unos jeans desgastados y mi abrigo negro con capucha, unas zapatillas converse y lentes oscuros, como ayer cuando llegue.

Mire por la ventana y estaba lloviendo a cantaros y yo iba a salir con lentes de sol ¡que vergüenza! – pensé

Ya estan listas!?- grito James desde abajo

Alice, Magnus y yo bajamos las escaleras

cariño… ejem- Magnus se aclaro la garganta- dijiste "listas" se te olvidaba de que yo soy hombre?

oh si claro! – respondió James en tono sarcástico

que sea Gay no significa que sea mujer, tu mismo sabes que en otras partes no tengo nada de mujer…- dijo Magnus obviando el doble sentido.

Magnus! Tenemos a 2 señoritas en la casa!- lo regaño mi hermano.

Ah! Ellas- dijo el restándonos importancia- como si no supieran lo que es un hombre de verdad. Si o no querida Alice?- dijo Magnus mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Alice se acerco a Magnus y chocaron los 5, quede estupefacta.

Alice se puede saber desde cuando eres tan unida a Magnus?- la mire con cara de WTF

Magnus es como mi doble hombre, bueno medio hombre…- corrigió ella.

Salimos de la casa Magnus y Alice como si estuvieran en una pasarela de modas y James con cara de matón y caminando como modelo de Calvin Klein, y yo la pobre bella no podía enseñar nada con esta ropa de virgen asíque mi cara daba mas miedo que la de james, en el camino las personas que caminaban y manejaban, miraban primero la Hummer de James y luego miraban a las personas que iban adentro ósea nosotros a james a las mujeres se les salía la baba, a Magnus lo miraban con una ceja alzada, Alice iba saludando a las personas y ellas le devolvían el saludo y a mi yo fui la peor pasaron por 3 etapas 1. Shock

2. abrían la boca en una O

3. me miraban como si fuera un adefesio.

Mi autoestima iba bajando cada vez más con las miradas de las personas.

En eso paso nada más y nada menos que "Mike Newton" ese carbón acosador que tenia cuando vivía aquí hace 3 años, me miro como si estuviera viendo la peor de sus pesadillas.

-esto ya es el colmo- pensé y como impulso le saque el dedo obsceno y moví mis labios lentamente para que entendiera "jodete" sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo que estaban y salio corriendo hasta la tienda de pesca que tenia su papi a unos metros.

Llegamos al mall y empezamos a caminar.

Alice y Magnus se volvieron locos y empezaron a comentar sobre los maniquíes que estaban afuera de los almacenes diciendo "no lo combinaron bien" "esos zapatos no van" "no me gusta" y blah blah.

-Bella tienes que explicarnos bien que estilo de nerd quieres para poderte ayudar- dijo Alice con voz profesional, Magnus detrás asentía con la cabeza y pude leer en sus labios que decía "ella tiene razón" - dijo señalando a Alice con el dedo índice.

esta bien quiero uno que sea Nerd que se note que soy "virgen"- dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos en la palabra "virgen", que resalte que soy tímida y estudiosa, pero no quiero algo que sea extremadamente Nerd entienden?- ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Si entendimos! Y ya tengo la tienda perfecta- dijo Alice y mirando a Magnus y este le sonrío.

Ambos me llevaron a una tienda llamada "Planetarium" compramos un montón de cosas, lentes de esos que han salido nuevos que tienen un toque de nerd pero están a la moda, faldas, jeans, zapatillas, suéteres, etc.

Ay! No estoy muerto de hambre! Vamos a comer- rogó James

Si! Yo también me muero- le apoye

Mmm… esta bien cariño vamos a comer creo que ya hemos comprado todo lo necesario para bella ¿no crees Ali? – dijo Magnus

Si eso es todo, Bella serás la nerd mas chic de todas!- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Fuimos al restaurante Bennigan's, que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del mall. Estaba comiendo una deliciosa Hamburguesa con Bacon cuando escuche una voz:

Hasta que por fin! Siento que esto es el cielo… Me dijiste que solo ibas a mirar una tienda Tan! No puedo creer que fuéramos a 7 tiendas y en cada una te probaste ropa.- dijo claramente la voz de Edward.

Di un rápido vistazo hacia la pareja Edward llevaba un jeans con un suéter negro de mangas largas al lado de el había una chica alta y Rubia, se notaba que gran mayoría de su cuerpo fue comprado la nariz, los pechos, las nalgas.

asíque ella es la Denali- dije mirando a Alice.

oh! Noo ella es una de las Denali son 3 hermanas Irina, Kate y Tanya que es la que tienes a unos pasos, llegaron de Alaska mas o menos cuando tu te fuiste, Tanya e Irina son las mas perras, Tanya es la menor capitana del equipo de porristas, popular, querida por todos. Irina la del medio, le dicen "la fiera" es muy amargada y ruda, pero por su belleza y por ser una Denali es popular y Kate ella es la mayor y mejor de las Denali, tenia fama de perra, pero un día conoció a Garrett y ahora es como si enamorarse le sentó bien es un amor es amable con todos y no tiene nada parecido a sus hermanas- dijo Alice

Oh mierda huye! Bella! Edward me acaba de ver y se dirige hacia acá HUYE!- dijo Alice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward Pov:

De no haber sido porque Tanya anoche me dio una tanda explosiva de Sexo, no la hubiera acompañado al mall para comprar en una tienda una cartera nueva, pero quedamos hiendo a 7 tiendas 7 putas tiendas! Donde Tanya me izo sufrir como un perro atrás de ella. Mire hacia mi lado derecho y ahí estaba mi hermana sentada junto a Magnus "_red foo_", el chico fortachón _normal _y el chico(a) _estrella de Hollywood_. Le hice un gesto de saludo con la mano, el chico(a)_ estrella de Hollywood _se levanto con su hamburguesa a paso normal y salio del restaurante antes de que pudiera saber que era.

hola Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?

amm… simplemente estaba ayudando a conocer a los Swan el mall de Forks.

Ah! Ya haciendo trabajos hacia la sociedad Alice?- pregunte con tono de gracia.

Ja ja ja! Si ya sabes ayuda al prójimo- dijo con tono sarcástico.

Edward te acuerdas de mi?- pregunto Magnus

Si Claro red… Magnus- corregí inmediatamente- Si Magnus- afirme.

Y esos paquetes- dije señalando las bolsas de tiendas que tenían en el piso.

Que paquetes? Ah si esos paquetes Son para la prima perdida, encontrada de James ¿cierto James?- pregunto a james, podría Jurar que vi que Alice lo miro amenazándolo.

Oh! Claro que si mi prima perdida encontrada, Flor.

Prima perdida encontrada?- pregunte con cara sin entender nada.

Si se había perdido cuando tenia 9 años, pero ayer la encontraron- dijo sonriendo Alice.

Si mi querida Prima Flor… ella era una loca le gustaba drogarse con marihuana cuando tenia 5 años- explico James con una mirada triste.

Drogarse con marihuana a los cinco años? Y porque se lo permitieron?- pregunte

Esta familia tienen problemas- pensé

Nunca se lo permitieron su hermana mayor Gieanys cuando ella tenia 17 y Flor 5 Gieanys le daba la droga a escondidas, al final las 2 se convirtieron en unas locas drogadictas.- explico james.

Y porque se perdió tu prima?- pregunte

No se perdió, resulta que Gieanys se la llevo a su trabajo por todos estos 4 años, ahora Flor tiene 13 años.

Y de que trabaja Gieanys tu otra prima?

Prostituta en las Vegas- dijo sin titubear

Decidí no hacer mas preguntas, estaba claro que Gieanys era una loca, drogadicta, prostituta y que Flor a sus 13 años ya sabia lo que era el mundo del Sexo y le seguía los pasos a su hermana Mayor.

y que paso con su acompañante?- decidí cambiar de tema.

Quien? – pregunto esta vez Magnus

El chico/ chica que estaba aquí?

El chico chica? Edward de que hablas solo estábamos nosotros 3, deberías ir a que te leyeran la mano o a un oculista- dijo Alice mirándome seria

Yo… yo voy al baño…- dije y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

Eddie adonde vas?- pregunto Tanya sentada en una mesa.- acababa de recordar que ella estaba conmigo.

Voy a tomar aire ya regreso…- le dije

Espera yo te acompaño- dijo ella levantándose.

No! Espera aquí ya regreso!- le dije antes de que viniera conmigo.

Salí del restaurante y empecé a caminar y entonces y vi al chico/ sentado en una banca comiéndose su hamburguesa despreocupado.

Ey! Tu! El del abrigo negro!- grite para que me escuchara. Se volteo y me miro detrás de sus lentes oscuros se levanto y empezó a caminar a paso rápido.

Oye! Grite y empecé a correr detrás de el o ella cuando la alcancé le toque el hombro y sentí una corriente muy extraña solo había una vez que la había sentido y fue hace 3 años con Bella. Iba a preguntarle que le pasaba porque huía, pero se volteo y con su pie izquierdo me dio una patada en la rodilla, me dolió hasta el infierno.

Chucha! Tu Maldito o Maldita! Dije pero ya se había ido.

Después de eso regrese al restaurante cojeando, le dije a Alice que la llevaba de regreso a nuestra casa ella se despidió y le susurro algo a Magnus "_red foo" _en el oído. En la noche me prepare para mañana empezar mi primer año en la universidad de Forks.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hola a todos! :D que les ha parecido el capitulo..? por favor dejen sus reviews diciéndome si les gusto o no o haciéndome una pregunta lo que sea con mucho gusto yo les responderé y como regalo les dejare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo cuando lo tenga listo.:D **_

_**También es para comunicarles a mis lectores que se me han acabado las vacaciones y viene una fiesta en mi colegio en donde estaré saliendo mas tarde y no podré actualizar muy seguido… entiéndanme please! Se que da rabia que una persona no actualice, pero esto nada mas será por unas semanas no será para siempre, les prometo que cada momentito libre que tenga actualizare al menos un capitulo no tan largo, pero se los recompensaré lo prometo. Los días de actualización serán los viernes y a veces los miércoles estén pendientes.**_

_**Querida Gieanys y Flor: de verdad lo siento. Flor cuando me dijiste que te mencionara, pensé que te iba a mencionar como otra cosa te iba a poner como simplemente la prima de James, pero tu sabes que a mi se me ocurren las ideas así de la nada y pues no puede evitar meter a Gieanys ;D no me lleven donde los volturis si? :D **_

_**Bueno saben que me pueden seguir en Twister como: gigisolis12 ahí daré información, adelantos, contestare preguntas lo que sea… no duden en seguirme.**_

_**¿reviews?:D **_


	5. 5 en el 2012 dracula murio de hambre

**Cap.5**

**En el 2012 Drácula murió de hambre.**

**hola la primera vez que subi el cap hace un rato habia un error que era muy notable... lo siento mucho para los que lo leyeron pero ya esta corregido y con algunas modificaciones lo siento. **

-A la mierda otro maldito año con tareas y profesores que cabrean y lo peor es que ahora seria en la universidad.- pensé

Salí de mi volvito mi hermoso carrito camine hacia la universidad.

heey! Edward- dijo una voz muy conocida.

Victoria, cariño ¿Cómo estás?

Bien baby ¿Cómo te fueron en las vacaciones? Pensé que te ibas a ir a otro lugar a estudiar.

Bien tranquilo, si me iba a ir pero decidí mejor quedarme en mi hogar.

Victoria era mi mejor amiga con derechos, era mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos como 8 años con ella tuve mi primer todo, ella era hermosa su cabello rojo alborotado, alta y sexy, aunque hiciéramos el sexo de vez en cuando, yo la quería mucho ella me entendía y los dos teníamos muy claro que solo éramos amigos nada más.

¿Y qué carrera escogiste?- pregunto interesada

Cinematografía – respondí rápidamente

Waooo! Yo quiero ser psicóloga de amor, quiero escuchar los estúpidos problemas de las parejas y aconsejarlos.

Bueno Vicky me tengo que ir, te hablo después.

Chaoo Claudia!- se me acerco y me dio un pequeño piquito en los labios.

Claudia?- esta tipa que se hace llamar mi mejor amiga me acaba de llamar Claudia?!

Si, pensé que si fueras mujer te quedaría el nombre Claudia.

Qué bien – dije con sarcasmo- primero me llamabas snuck cuando estábamos chiquitos diciendo que yo era tu perro y ahora me pones uno de mujer? Victoria estás loca- dije y me fui riéndome.

Ja! Primer día de clases en la universidad y ya voy tarde!

-iba caminando por un pasillo del edificio cuando todo paso en cámara lenta.

Una chica corriendo se choca conmigo y se cae por el impacto con mi cuerpo.

En ese momento que su piel me toco miles de recuerdos se apoderaron de mi.

_**Hola bella soy Edward Cullen tu vecino, sé que no nos conocemos porque tu estas en la instituto privado y yo en el público, pero que te parece si salimos esta noche?**_

_**Bella, te ves hermosa hoy!**_

_**¿a dónde vamos?**_

_**Es una sorpresa**_

_**Bella te voy a decir mi verdadero propósito de invitarte aquí, bella soy…**_

_**Y que te hace pensar que soy virgen?-**_

_**Bella, eres hermosa lo sabías?**_

Bella- su nombre salió como un débil susurro de mi boca.

¿Quién? Dijo la chica que estaba tumbada en el piso mirándome con cara de sorprendida, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba en shock y me había quedado ahí sin hacer nada.

Oh no lo siento- me agache y recogí los libros que se le habían caído.

Esa chica era tan parecida a ella a mi peor pesadilla a la dueña de mis sueños. Era de estatura mediana, cabello chocolate y ojos hermosos chocolates también, pero esta usaba lentes estilo nerd y se vestía como una nerd moderna, tenía una falda de cuadros negra que le llagaba hasta un poquito más arriba de la rodilla y una camisa blanca que no dejaba nada que enseñar.

¿Y cómo te llamas?- le pregunte un poco desilusionado de que fuera una nerd.

Emmm… es que me tengo que ir – dijo con voz suave

Hasta su voz se parecía a ella- pensé

Agarro sus libros y se alejo corriendo.

Después de eso las clases pasaron normales a la hora del almuerzo busque la mesa para sentarme junto a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, emmett y Jacob.

Cuando me estoy acercando noto que no se han dado cuenta de que voy hacia allá y escucho una parte de la conversación.

- Dios! No se supone que tenía que encontrársela así de esa manera- dice Rosalie con un pequeño tono de preocupación

-¿y ahora el plan se arruino?- pregunta Jasper con una ceja alzada.

-No, no creo es solo que no la agarro como se suponía que tenía que pensar casi le grita! – dijo Jacob

-my god!- exclamo emmett

- y por eso María de la Rosa casi es descubierta al intentar saber si julio Armando de verdad era su hermano ya que ella está enamorada de él - dijo de repente Alice

-¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- si… ella se dio cuenta cuando miro hacia atrás y vio a la bruja de Cristina de Mercedes la seguía – dijo ella

En ese momento todos miraron hacia atrás con caras sorprendidos.

-Oh! Edwardito mi querido hermanito ¿Cómo te va en este hermoso día?- pregunto una sonriente Alice, que estaba sentada junto a Jasper.

-normal, un poco pensativo ya saben, pero ¿de qué hablaban?

- este… hablábamos sobre la novela mexicana que están dando a las 8:30 p.m está muy interesante Edward deberías verla.

-Padre Santo! Chicos que le paso al macho alfa que tenían dentro- exclame con miedo mirando a Jasper, Jacob y emmett.

- pero Edward de verdad está muy buena al igual que la que están dando colombiana a las 10:00 esa está muy candente- dijo Emmett.

-oh! Si tienes razón esa esta buenísima- dijo Jasper

-siento que soy el único hombre aquí- dije haciendo un gesto como si me doliera la cabeza.

-como sea ¿Cómo te va en diseño Alice?- pregunte

-perfecto! Es muy emocionante, posiblemente en unos años me den como mejor alumna un pase para ir a Italia para seguir mis estudios allá.

-bien por ti!- dije sin mucha emoción estaba muy pensativo para emocionarme.

- quien sabe Edward tal vez te conviertas en el próximo "Bill Condon"- dice Rosalie

- Ja! Ojala!- digo

- bueno Edward! Que nuevas presas viste para este año...?- pregunta Jasper.

-No hay Jasper, por eso estoy así! Que voy a hacer no hay presas este año!- grito con pánico-¿quieres que te cuente una historia?

-ahaa! Si- responde el

-dicen que todos estos siglos, décadas lo que sea el conde Drácula ha sobrevivido alimentándose de las mujeres vírgenes, pero en el 2012 Dracula murió de hambre.

- ¿y lo que quieres decir es que…?- pregunto Jasper confundido.

- ya no hay mujeres vírgenes Jasper! me estoy muriendo!- grite.

-claro que si hay las niñas…

-shh! Qué te pasa! – lo corte.- Yo no voy a irme donde las niñas de primaria y decirles: Hola! Soy Edward tengo 19 años y quisiera saber si quieres perder tu virginidad conmigo ya que soy un loco sádico que es un desvirgidador- dije con voz tierna

- Edward estamos en el siglo XXI hay niñas de 10 años que ya han probado todas las bebidas alcohólicas, han hecho un trió! Ni yo he hecho uno.- dijo Rosalie restándole importancia.

- ni lo vas a hacer!- dijo emmett a la defensiva.

-yo vi un documental donde una chica de 19 ya tiene 3 hijos y su primer hijo fue cuando tenía 11años, un gran ejemplo es el de las primas de james ¿te acuerdas edward? Gieanys y Flor?

-ahhha! solo recordarlo me puso los pelos de punta.

-te iba a decir una noticia, pero ya que no la quieres saber…- dijo Jasper

-¿cuál es la noticia?- pregunte sin interés

- si hay una chica aquí-nueva- virgen! Dijo diciéndome las palabras como si fuera un retrasado.

- su nombre es Marie Isabella Swan 19 años, estudia Literatura está en primer año igual que nosotros, es nueva en Forks vive en frente tuyo en la antigua casa de los Dwyer.

- ¿Qué pero Alice tu!? No me dijiste que vivía una chica ahí!

- oh! Claro que sí! ¿No te había dicho? si ella vive ahí con ellos, James es su hermano, pero las veces que hemos salido no ha venido con nosotros porque es un poco reservada- dijo ella.

- y es exactamente la chica que está entrando a la cafetería en este mismo instante.

Todos la miraron cuando entro incluyéndome

-oh! No ella no!-pensé- mirando a la chica con un montón de libros con la cabeza gacha se dirigió a la mesa más alejada.

-Jasper olvidaste un pequen-gran detalle ella es una nerd!

-¿y?

-y tu sabes la mala experiencia que tuve hace mucho tiempo desde ese maldito día odio a los nerds.

-pero no todos son iguales! Por Favor! Nadie te manda a meterte en la falda Marta "Nerd" Fitzpatrick - dijo Jasper

-entiéndelo de una buena vez! Estaba desesperado y iuu! Eso fue lo más asqueroso de mi vida!- me dieron ganas de vomitar de solo recordarlo.

-jajaja! Y la mejor parte fue cuando el club de Matemáticas avanzadas se lanzaron contra ti porque habías seducido a su jefa! Jajaja- dijo emmett ahogándose en la risa.

-ey! No me habías contado esa parte- dijo Jasper mirando a emmett

- cállense! Van hacer que termine vomitando en ustedes!

Mire como Marie leía un libro no muy grande con letras rosadas que decían Rubí.

-entonces Edward ¿qué prefieres?

Sin decir ninguna palabra me levante y camine hacia donde estaba Marie. Escuche las exclamaciones de los chicos en la mesa diciendo _"Dios mío! No lo hará! Esta loco! Así se hace! Vamos ed" _cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella respire profundamente unas cuantas veces, pero entonces recibí un mensaje.

Jasper Hale ha enviado un mensaje- abrí el mensaje y leí

_Hola! Te deseamos mucha suerte! Eddiee! Acuérdate que las chicas como ellas son débiles y caen enseguida, recuerda actuar como un hombre! No seas marica! _

_Chaito! _

_PD: mira hacia la mesa._

Mire hacia donde estaban sentados y no sé cómo mierda habían sacado un montón de papelitos y habían puesto en letras "_conquístala" decía el de Jasper "estas jodido" decía el de emmett_

Seguí caminando decidido.

¿Marie? -La llame por el nombre que me había dado Jasper, pero ella siguió leyendo.

¿Marie?- dije otra vez, nada.

-Este… tu…- dije dudando y le toque el hombro sintiendo la extraña sensación que sentía cuando tocaba a bella.

me miro enseguida y pude ver esos hermosos ojos chocolates me quede unos segundos mirándola, pero me parecieron eternos. Me aclare la garganta saliendo de mi trance y puse mi sonrisa conquistadora.

-tú te llamas Marie ¿cierto?- pregunte tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- sieh…. Eso creo- contesto con una dulce voz.

- ¿eso crees?- pregunte divertido como no sabe si se llama Marie.

- sí, si me llamo Marie –

En eso note que desvió la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado los miraba como si quisiera matarlos que raro…- pensé

Soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto- trate de ganar su confianza con un saludo cordial.

Mucho gusto Edward, me puedes llamar Isabella prefiero ese mil veces que Marie.

¿Porque lo prefieres mil veces?

Mmm… Razones Personales- dijo

¿me puedo sentar?

Si Claro!

¿Y te gusta Forks? ¿de dónde eras antes?

Si el pueblo es muy lindo, soy de Seattle.

¿color favorito?

No tengo es depende de mi estado de animo

Perfecto ahora resulta que es Bipolar!- pensé

¿Cuál es tu color favorito ahorita mismo?

Rojo sangre

Parecieras que quisieras matar a alguien, jajaja

Ni lo dudes- respondió, su respuesta me asusto nota mental: tener cuidado con ella.

¿Animal favorito?

Los tiburones jajjaja no mentira me gustan los perros, gatos, conejos y pandas.

¿y qué estás leyendo ahorita mismo?-

Vamos Edward tu puedes! Sigue ganando confianza- pensé para mí mismo.

La tribología de Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda

¿te gusta leer?

Si mucho

Sabes algo me agradas isabella-

A mí también me agradas Edward

¿eres Virgen?- solté de una vez

Stop! Stop! Stop! Ok Te pasaste Edward!

Pero yo pensé que yo te agradaba Isabella quiero que sepas que creo que eres muy hermosa y yo…

No!- grito haciendo una cruz con sus dedos ¡estás loco!

Vamos isa! No te resistas!- dije con mi cara más playboy

Ja! Resistirme! Yo! ¿Quién te crees?.- dijo ella mirándome con asco, su respuesta me sorprendió que hasta me quede un tiempo en shock

Porque me odias isabella?

¿Odiarte? Ni que fueras tan importante…

Escúchame bien Cullen si alguien se quieres algo conmigo tienes que ganártelo no robártelo! A mí no me vengas con tus aires de soy el mejor aquí consigo a quien quiero y cuando quiero ¿Entendido?

Yo estaba en shock esta vez si no me salieron las palabras para responderle.

¿entendido?!- grito ella

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza

Así está mejor ahora multiplícate por 0- contesto

Pero si la respuesta es 0- dije confundido.

Wao! Exactamente! Edward! Entonces ya sabes lo que vales.

La mire como si quisiera matarla nadie nunca en la vida me había hablado de esa manera di media vuelta y me fui.

¿y cómo te fue? – preguntaron todos cuando me vieron.

La odio! Es una maldita nerd, pero ahora estoy 100% seguro de algo ella va a caer en mis redes! Marie Isabella Swan te voy a conquistar!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

_Hello! Hello! I'm returned! He vuelto queridos lectores! Ya se acabo el concurso en la escuela y lastimosamente perdimos!, pero no importa… sé que mi tardanza fue mucha!, y que este capítulo no lo recompensa, pero el próximo cap. Será mucho más grande e impresionante… y no demorare mucho en subirlo todavía no lo tengo hecho pero tengo una idea muy buena… si me dejan sus reviews les dejare un mensaje para comentarles mi gran idea y pueden ayudarme diciéndome que les gustaría que ocurriera en lo que va a pasar en el prox cap, pero esto es solo si me dejan reviews ya saben yo les enviare la idea y si ustedes me comentan (según la idea) que les gustaría que pasará._

_Mensaje para Gieanys: Si lo sé igual ya sé que me perdonaste porque obvio te veo todos los días! Jajajaja_

_Mensaje para Flor: te acuerdas la idea que tenia! Bueno esa es para el próximo capítulo este es para darle un poco de dramatismo._

_gracias a todos los que han esperado todo este tiempo por la actualizacion:_

_tambien a los que comentaron:_

_EmilioLT, .miau, Suiza19, lily cullen masen, Nadira Evans Albarn, fufi-cool, Gieanys,CamilaLenardis, .LUTZ._

_Estaré anunciando que día subiré el capi por Twitter…_

_Ya saben que me pueden seguir como gigisolis12 dare noticias, nuevas ideas, etc…_

_Hasta pronto besos Gigi! :D _

_Reviews? Please…_


	6. Chapter 6 el que busca, encuentra pt1

**Cap.6 **

**El que busca, encuentra PT.1 **

** :**

-Pero que fue lo que le dijiste?!- dijo Rosalie

-que me multiplicara por cero y el dijo "pero si la respuesta es cero" y yo conteste "entonces ya sabes lo que vales"- dije satisfecha.

La cara de Alice era un poema estaba roja como un tomate, se tapaba la boca con una mano, pero de sus ojos salían lagrimas de aguantar la risa.

-Pobre mi hermano, pero se lo merece- dijo ella con ojos brillantes

- Edward estaba hecho Furia lo tenias que haber visto Bells- dijo Jacob riéndose.

-ajam! En serio ¿Marie? ¿No se les pude ocurrir algo mejor? Por eso ahora le dije que me dijera Isabella.

-pensé que no te gustaba Isabella- dijo Emmett

-si no me gusta lo odio, pero odio más Marie

-bella lo siento fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero que pasaba si ponía un nombre como ¿Catalina Medina la que se pone Medicina? – dijo Jasper con ojos suplicantes.

-tienes Razón Jass, bueno y…

_But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,_

When laying with you I could stay there,  
Close my eyes, feel you here forever,  
You and me together, nothing is better,

El teléfono de Jasper me interrumpió con la canción "Set Fire to the Rain" de Adele

-es Edward- dijo en un susurro

-ponlo en Altavoz!- ordene

-_hey Japer ¿Dónde estás? _

-ehhh… en Port Angels ya sabes… caminando por el parque…

- _ah! No pareciera que estuvieras en un parque_

- claro que si….- Jasper me miro asustado

-Guau Guau- Emmett hizo un sonido como de perro.

-Ahhhh mamiii queelloo un Helalo… - dije yo haciendo voz me niña

- pip pip- alice con su celular hizo un sonido como de carro.

- oye Hijo de Puta muévete me estas estorbando- Jacob grito con voz irreconocible

Todos en el restaurante donde estábamos nos miraban con cara sorprendida, asustada, etc.

Niños malcriados respeten están en un lugar público!- grito una señora como de unos 70 años con cara amargada.

Ja… jaa lo siento Edward ¿qué dijiste? es que hay mucho ruido!

_Si ya veo, bueno… Jasper como buen amigo que eres me puedes ayudar a buscar opciones sobre ya tu sabes que… _

Pero no dique estabas dispuesto a conquistar a ¿Marie…?

_Si se lo que dije pero no! No quiero meterme con esa loca! Tienes que ayudarme Jasper_

No pude evitar reírme yo ¿Loca? Loco el que es un desvirginador ja!- pensé

_-¿que fue eso_?

-que fue que….?

_-una risa, una hermosa risa…_

- es Rosalie que está viendo un programa de Comedia

-_no disque estabas en el parque!?_

_-_ Si ella… ella lo está viendo en su celular jejeje ya sabes la tecnología de ahora- pude notar el nerviosismo de Jasper

_- bueno no importa ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podemos buscar?_

_-_Claro que Sí ya te lo había dicho la primaria de Forks…

_-_ _nooo! Estas como el Huevo no no no!_

_-_ Edward tu y yo sabemos claramente que no hay otro lugar- Jasper nos miro y susurro "No va a aceptar…"

_- está bien iremos mañana! Mi mama dice que en guardería como a las 2 se quedan los mas revoltosos ahí tal vez encontremos algo… y_

- espera! espera! ¿QUE!?

- _si podemos ir y…_

_- _nooo! Que te ocurre!? Lo decía de broma no en serio!- dijo Jasper entrando en Pánico

Llame su atención y le dije que le dijera que "si" y él me miro espantado y nuevamente le dije que le dijera que "si"

Sabes algo olvídalo si vamos mañana después de las clases a las 2:00 P.M nos encontramos allá en la escuela.

_Jasper ¿te había dicho que eres el mejor del mundo?_

Si, si ya lo sé!

_Bueno Chao, Gracias- y colgó._

Jasper dio unas cuantas exhalaciones y dijo: ¡estás loca!- Grito.

Jasper mejor tranquilízate- dijo Alice

Antes pensaba que tenía un amigo raro y pervertido, pero ahora pienso que tengo un amigo totalmente Fuera de lo Normal, un sádico! Quiere quitarle la Virginidad a Niñas Bella son Niñas!- dijo Jasper Gritando de nuevo

No lo va a hacer!- dije con tranquilidad

Ahhhh y como tú sabes!

¿Crees que voy a dejar que Edward le quite la virginidad a niñas?

Noo, pero…

Exacto no lo voy a hacer!- lo interrumpí-Edward necesita una tortura y Tortura tendrá… El quiere chicas que no les de miedo perder la Virginidad y eso tendrá!

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Emmett sonriendo- y supe que sabia a que venía mi gran plan.

A lo mismo que tú piensas! Vamos a darle un poquito de Escarmiento a Edward y así se dará cuenta que no tiene de otra que "conquistarme" dije haciendo comillas en el aire. Y quizás pueda traer a unas conocidas a ayudarnos ¡Que empiece la Tortura…!

_Al día siguiente…._

¿"Madre abeja" todo listo?- pregunte a esme con mi Walkie- tokie

Si cariño, los niños ya están preparados…- contesto

"Oveja estúpida" voy a probar las cámaras dime si me ves- dijo emmett

Qué hermoso nombre me habían puesto – pensé- Mire a la pantalla y pude ver varios lugares de la escuela con algunos niños vi a emmett que me hacía señas desde el parque de juegos.

-"Spider Monkey" si te veo repito si te veo cambio y fuera

- entendido, cambio- respondió

- "oveja estúpida" habla "Duende Agresivo" (alice) un niño te tiene una pregunta sobre su libreto te lo voy a pasar.

- señorita bella una pregunta tengo que decir ¿me tienes hasta la pinga? O ¿hasta me tienes las pingas? – dijo una diminuta voz

Me reí- querido Andrew tienes que decir "me tienes hasta la pinga" – le conteste al hermoso niño de unos 5 años que estaba en kínder era realmente adorable.

"Lobo sarnoso" hablando, jefa tiene visitas de "ojos de Gato" y "perro rastreador" – dijo Jacob

Dile a "Venado Rubio" que los Transporte hasta la oficina de la directora.

Disculpe jefa, pero ¿quién era "venado rubio"?

Asshhh! Rosalie

Oki dokie- cambio y fuera

"ardilla sentimentalista" ¿estás en tu posición?- le pregunte a Jasper.

Si "oveja estúpida" "león masoquista" dice que viene en camino.

Perfecto todo está saliendo bien y ¿"Dr. Búho ya llego? Cambio

Si esta con "Madre abeja" cambio y fuera

Hoooollaaaa queriiii! Entro gritando Magnus y un James atrás del.

"ojos de gato" estamos en una misión tienen que actuar sigilosos no gritando…

Ahí pues! Lo siento "Pinche Estúpida" ah lo siento "oveja estúpida"- obvio lo dijo como insulto.

Hola "perro Rastreador"- salude a mi hermano

El me devolvió el saludo ambos se sentaron cada uno a un lado mío y mirábamos las cámaras.

- "León masoquista" ha llegado!- grito Jasper

- Ya llego Todos a la oficina de Esme! Niños ya saben que hacer!- grite por el altavoz.

A los 5 minutos llegaron todos a la oficina de la directora de la escuela "Esme Cullen"

Vi como Edward entro un poco alerta a la escuela, Jasper se acerco y lo saludo

Listo el audio esta activado!- dijo James

Me acerque a la computadora enfoque a Edward y escuche.

Edward ven vamos a ver la escuela- dijo Jasper

Vi como Jasper y Edward caminaban a donde estaban los de jardín de niños y los de 1º 2º grado

Cuando entraron al parque se escucharon los ruidos de gritos, llantos y maestras furiosas.

-Niño de la Mierda cuantas veces te tengo que decir que comas tu comida- dijo Sue la maestra

Maestra me tiene hasta los pingasos!- contesto gritando Andrew.

Vi la cara de WTF de Edward y dijo: ¿Qué cosa?

Pingasos! De la palabra Pinga! Idiota!- le contesto Andrew con cara de malo.

Todos empezamos a celebrar en la oficina.

Ese es mi Andrew dije abrazando a Alice con emoción.

Juan de 4 años Paso a lado de Edward diciendo: MarieFer me beso en la boca de nuevo creo que moriré de amor, el niño se tiro al piso con una sonrisa. A Edward se le querían salir los ojos.

Ayer vi a mi papa follando a mi mama en la noche creo que tendré otro hermanito pronto- dijo Carla que hablaba con Mariah.

Esta vez vi que Edward se puso pálido.

Edward porque no nos vamos donde están los de 3 hasta 6 ahí es mejor.

Fueron al aula de los de 4 grado donde los niños estaban haciendo "tareas"

Edward entro al aula y fue atacado por bolas de papel cuando a Jasper no le golpeo ninguna, claro ese era el plan.

¿Cuánto me apuestas a que tu pene es mas chiquito que el mío?- dijo Logan mirando a Edward.

¿Qué dices?- grito Edward

Lo que oíste puto!- respondió Logan

Edward salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del aula y ahí fueron las chicas…

Uiii! Pero mira qué guapo este…- dijo Ana mirando a Edward de arriba hacia abajo.

Disculpa niño bonito esta niña que está aquí- dijo señalando a Daniella -es una mojigata puedes creer que todavía no ha dado su primer beso! Podrías por favor dárselo tu!- dijo Ana con su actitud de creída profesional.

Ehh no lo siento

Manuel García- su mama está afuera esperándolo favor retirarse- dijo Rosalie con voz nasal.

Asshh chao Luis vino mi puta madre a buscarme hablamos mañana y te cuento como termino la película Porno que vi- dijo Manuel.

Edward nuevamente salió corriendo, "marica" –pensé

Tranquilo Ed te apuesto que los de 6 se portan mejor.

Entraron al salón de 6 grado y un grupo de niñas se le tiraron encima a Edward.

Ey ey ey! – dijo Edward

Dios mío que excitante!- grito una que estaba acostada en el pecho de Edward

Hola! Soy Katlyn y quiero decirte que me excitas más que mi novio de ayer.

¿Novio de ayer?- pregunto edward

Si ya sabes solo sexo por ayer hoy tengo que buscar otro y creo que ya lo encontré dijo lamiéndole el cuello a Edward.

Edward la empujo

-Oye que te pasal!? – grito katlyn

- lo siento, pero no es lo que estoy buscando

- aiiiiggg! No importa mi vibrador es mejor!- le grito ella

- Edward vio Angelic llorando en la silla y se acerco y le pregunto que le pasaba.

- es que…hip!- gimoteo- es que… creo que estoy embarazada! Y… y yoo hip! No se… quien es el papi…

-¿pero como sabes que estás embarazada? Puede que no…

- no! Yo lo sé, sé que estoy embarazada, pero como voy a hacer si mi mama también está embarazada, los dos bebes tendrán que crecer como hermanos cuando en realidad uno es mi hijo!

Edward también se alejo de ella sin decir nada.

Un niño creo que se llamaba Orlando miro a Edward con una cara de sacada de la misma película de él "hijo del diablo"- adoro a ese niño- pensé- no parpadeaba, no se reía simplemente lo miraba con cara oscura, Edward se volteo, pero su mirada reflejaba miedo, volvió a mirar a Orlando y el niño seguía mirándolo de la misma forma.

¿Oye cuál es tu problema niño?- le dijo Edward furioso, pero con miedo.

Orlando no contesto, pero intensifico su mirada.

Orlando Carstairs lo llaman en recepción.

Orlando ya oíste te puedes ir- dijo la maestra tocando en el hombro a Orlando, la maestra le dio su maleta de rueditas, pero en vez de llevarla como un niño normal, el arrastro la maleta mientras el miraba a Edward de la misma manera.

Edward salió del salón con Jasper mirando hacia donde estaba Orlando que lo seguía mirando hasta que desapareció.

-que miedo!- susurro Edward a Jasper, las niñas del club de fans de Edward salieron y dijeron:

¿señorito Edward ya te vas?- le pregunto una niña

Ehhh creo que sii- contesto el

En eso salieron los actores de primera Ryan y Marcie besuqueándose y Gimiendo, estaban casi a punto de Follarse.

Ahhii Dios!- grito Edward- Si si si! Ya me voy!- vámonos Jasper lo cogió del brazo y lo empujo hacia la salida, había comenzado a llover.

Es hora! De la fase B - grite- James ya sabes que hacer…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** : **

En qué clase de escuela trabaja mi mama!- pensé- estar asustado era poco estaba aterrorizado, nunca había vivido algo tan raro…no me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

-aló? Oh que! si si ya voy para allá – Jasper estaba hablando por teléfono.

-oh hermano lo siento pero Rosalie se cayó de las escaleras y dice que se está desangrando y me tengo que ir.- dijo él y salió corriendo.

¿Rosalie se está desangrando?, espera yo te acompaño.- Jasper se volteó

No, no es nada grave! Tranquilo-

Que acaba de decir este loco! Su hermana se cayó de las escaleras, se está desangrando y dice que no es nada grave?!

Mira no te preocupes, súbete al carro, relájate ve a tu casa llama a Tanya y yo voy al hospital con mi hermana ¿sí?

Está bien- conteste

Después que dije eso Jasper se fue corriendo hasta su carro, seguí caminando por el pasillo, pero todo ocurrió como película de terror, sonó un relámpago y escuche una voz:

Disculpe señor- ya estaba bastante asustado con todo lo que había visto, me gire y voltee hacia la voz.

En frente de mí habían dos chicas una era como de unos 22 años y la otra como de 10 años, note que hablo era la mas chica.

Estamos de visita en este pueblo y se supone que íbamos a buscar un para comer, pero terminamos en este lugar- dijo la más chica

Emmm…. Hay uno en el Mall, pueden ir allá y…

Noo sabemos dónde está el Mall- me interrumpió la más grande.

¿ Y su familia? ¿Por qué no los acompaña?

Ellos… se quedaron viendo una película en la casa luego se emborracharon y se quedaron dormidos y teníamos hambre- dijo la chica con cara triste.

Pueden subir a su auto y seguir la carretera, es muy difícil perderse en Forks.

No tenemos Carro- respondió la grande

Esto es el colmo- pensé

¿Mm… quieren que las lleve?- dije yo en tono aburrido- lo que me pasaba a mí, Gracias Jasper- pensé

Gracias, usted es uno de esos hombres que no se ven en este mundo –dijo la más grande, por un momento pensé que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

La chica se sentó en el copiloto y la grande atrás.

¿Y cuando llegaron? – pregunte para evitar el silencio incomodo.

Llegamos ayer en la , eres realmente apuesto la verdad no deberías estar en este pueblo, deberías estar en películas o modelando- dijo la chica.

Jejeje- reí nerviosamente un momento! ¿Cuándo le había dicho mi nombre?

¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Edward?- pregunte

Tienes cara de Edward, Edward.

¿Esa se supone que era una explicación?- pensé, pero lo deje pasar.

Ya llegamos- avise

Quiere que lo invitemos a un café o algo es lo menos que podemos hacer por traernos hasta aquí- dijo la grande.

Gracias, pero no.

Por favor Edward!- dijo la chica mirándome con carita triste.

Está bien.

En el ellas se sentaron al frente de mí, yo pedí un Cuarto de libra con coca cola y ellas un combo .

Y… ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi coca.

Mi nombre es Flor- dijo la chica- y ella es Gieanys, mi hermana mayor.

Mi reacción fue: escupí la soda y me dio un ataque de tos.

Tranquilo, Tranquilo parece que James ya te conto de nosotras ¿cierto?

_**To be continued… **_

_**Continuara…. **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_

_**Helloooo! :3 aquí he llegado yo con este capítulo… ¿les gusto? Espero que si…. :D ¿miren quienes llegaron a Forks? ¿Este será el plan de bella? ¿Qué hará Edward? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo "el que busca, encuentra PT.2" adivinan porque el nombre "el que busca, encuentra? ¿Encontrará Edward lo que buscaba? :D adoro el humor, pero me gusta el Dramatismo…**_

_**Gracias a todos los que pusieron sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos a esta historia muy loca mía, no saben lo mucho que me alegra saber que les gusta… sus Reviews me dan fuerza para seguir adelante…**_

_**Bueno no se sorprendan si pasa una semana y no he actualizado, a veces tengo muchas tareas y dificultades, cuando cree el fic estaba de vacaciones, pero ahora no… **____** pero pronto salgo de Vacaciones de nuevo… y serán 3 meses que serán como 2 actualizaciones por semana, mas ideas por escribir y nuevas historias.**_

_**¿No creen que Bella esté loca? Pobre Edward… jajajaja…**_

_**ADVERTENCIA GIEANYS Y FLOR: DENUEVO SIENTO LO QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DESDE AHORA ME ESTOY DISCULPANDO…**_

_**Ya saben… dejen sus Reviews y ganaran su adelanto y la oportunidad de participar en el próximo cap.**_

_**Me pueden seguir en Twitter: como GigiSolis12 daré adelantos, ideas, blah blah blah.**_

_**Ahhh se me olvidaba HAPPY HALLOWEEN! O como Gieanys, Flor y Yo decimos "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" a todas esas personas que les gustan los vampiros, Lobos, brujos, ángeles caídos, viajeros en el tiempo, Nefilims, tributos, Etc…todo ese mundo a que los Twilighters pertenecemos! FELICIDADES :D adoro el Halloween ¿ustedes no? **_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**:D hasta el próximo capítulo y que Twilight siempre les guste…**_


	7. Chapter 7 el que busca encuentra pt2

_**Si lo sé soy una maldita perra… lo siento mucho fue más de un mes… **____**, pero es que tuve algunas complicaciones en la escuela y luego vivieron los exámenes, pero buena noticia chan chan! ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Yeeiii asique ya saben en una semana habrá com caps **____** y también vienen las nuevas historias! Yeiii, bueno Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 la continuación de "el que busca encuentra parte 1" **_

_**Respondiendo anónimos:**_

_**Fufi-cool: Gracias por todos tus reviews desde "secundaria loca y pervertida" gracias por acompañarme en esta historia también…. Sobre tu pregunta la respuesta es Sí, Lily Masen Cullen es Flor! Lily es su nombre artístico en Fanfiction XD **_

_**Lily masen cullen: definitivamente estás loca Flor! Porque no entras a tu usuario en vez de enviarme anónimos?**__**J**__** Pero te odio! Porque no respondes mis tweets se que salimos de vacaciones pero oye! Tambien existe algo llamado internet que es para comunicarse! Necesito hablar contigo! Sabes que te quiero cierto? Y lo siento por lo que vas a leer en unos segundos en el cap.7 **_

_**Gieanys- annie: Hola niña loca y fea! Tambien lo siento por ti.**_

_**Delito: oohh Tank you for read my history and Send a review, You like me very happy…**_

_**Ahora siii listos para el capitulo?**_

Cap.7

El que busca encuentra parte. 2

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Y… ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi coca._

_Mi nombre es Flor- dijo la chica- y ella es Gieanys, mi hermana mayor._

_Mi reacción fue: escupí la soda y me dio un ataque de tos._

_Tranquilo, Tranquilo parece que James ya te conto de nosotras ¿cierto?_

**Edward pov:**

Dime que esto no es cierto?! Por favor por favor! Diosito dime que no es verdad que estoy con estas locas!- pensé desesperadamente.

-us… ustedes.. en serrrioo… son las pri-pri-primas de de James?- dije torpemente nervioso

-ajjaaa! Si somos nosotras y de Isabella también - contestaron las 2 unisonó- pero Edward podemos ir al auto tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo esta vez Flor.

Agarre mis papitas y me las lleve al carro, cuando estuvimos adentro de nuevo hubo un silencio muy incomodo y luego ellas hablaron.

-Edward me caes bien, no sé lo que James o B…isabella te haya contado, pero nada de eso es verdad, yo me fui de la casa porque ya yo no podía vivir más en ese infierno mi papa se drogaba y me pegaba y mi tenía Sida, consegui empleo en las vegas, tenía dinero mucho dinero- explico Gieanys llorando.

-Y… yo me fui por lo mismo que mi hermana, prefería vivir con ella que estar con ellos que nos trataron como si fuéramos sus empleadas en vez de sus hijas.- explico también Flor

-pero Gieanys ese dinero que tienes es por vender tu cuerpo y tu… Flor solamente tienes trece años.

-espera… yo no soy prostituta yo soy dama de acompañamiento… soy muy diferentes

- ¿acompañamiento en la cama? Wow cuanta diferencia- dije yo con sarcasmo.

- mira quién habla playboy, yo me entero de cosas… también eh!

- pero eso es diferente… las chicas se acuestan conmigo porque quieren porque me desean y además yo no cobro- dije con asombro.

-ooh sii y yo soy una bailarina de Madonna en su gira mundial- dijo ella con su voz cargada de sarcasmo- por favor Edward admítelo es lo mismo…

-No! No es lo mismo yo no me arriesgo a que una loca borracha me pegue Herpes o Sida solo porque me va a pagar.

-ja! Tu no crees que tomo medicamentos para eso! Es obvio ¿cómo me voy a arriesgar a eso? Soy muy joven para morir…

-pero… - iba a discutir de nuevo pero Flor nos interrumpió.

-ok! Ya suficiente, de eso no estábamos hablando, Edward – tomo un bocado de aire- soy Virgen, nunca he estado con alguien, mi hermana es la que trabaja y ella me mantiene.

- ah!- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

- si Ah!

- y porque no les explicas que eres una niña buena todavía a James y a Isabella?

-y quien dijo que quiero ser niña buena?-dijo Flor con voz seductora.

- no tuve tiempo de decir nada porque ya tenía a Flor sobre mí, besándome el cuello, y pueden creerme no me gusto para nada como se sentía.

-esto es lo que estabas buscando Edward cierto? Una pobre chica Virgen para hacerla tuya…- dijo ella mientras empezaba a quitarme la camisa.

-en que mierda estaba pensaba, estar con una niña virgen no me iba a dar placer! Es una niña Por Dios! Solo tengo otra opción pero si la aceptaba iba a tener que humillarme y eso no me gusta…

-Alto!- le grite, trate de zafármela, pero estaba prácticamente pegada a mi cuerpo- Gieanys haz algo! Quítamela!

-jajjaja mi querída hermana- eso fue lo único que ella dijo

Ok! Habrá que ser un poco brusco- pensé y no sé cómo me la quite... la mire con ojos amenazadores, arranque el carro suerte que cerca del estaba la casa de los Swan anteriormente de los Dwyer, suspire, en el trayecto hubo un silencio, nadie hablo. Llegamos a la casa y Gieanys salió del carro, pero Flor no, fui donde estaba ella.

-Flor Sal!- dije con voz firme.

- No me da la Gana- respondió ella con un irritante tono de niña.

- hazlo por las buenas si?

- No!

- Gieanys haz algo es tu hermana- le dije, ella solo me miro con una sonrisa y se cruzo de brazos.

- No hay de otra- suspire y la cargue, ella pataleaba y gritaba.

- toque el timbre de la puerta Swan.

- en eso salió Isabella con un short y un T-shirt holgado rosado que decía "All The Stories Are True", llevaba unos lentes y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-residencia Swan ¿en que les puedo ayudar?, si es por quejas de ruidos u otra cosa el dueño de la casa no está- dijo con tono aburrido sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía.

-Te vengo a Traer a 2 traviesas, mejor conocidas como tus primas – le dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

Isabella alzo la cabeza de un tiro, primero me miro a mí con ojos muy abiertos, luego paso su mirada a Gieanys y Luego a Flor, a estas las miro con mirada amenazadora.

-no Hay nadie en casa- dijo y cerró la puerta haciendo mucho ruido, se escucho como ponían seguros a la puerta, luego se escucharon pasos corriendo, gente discutiendo y por ultimo apagaron todas las luces… mire a Gieanys, esta se encogió de hombros.

Toque la puerta, nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

-Marie Isabella Swan Bane! abre la puerta en este instante...-grite.

- Magnus! James! Sé que están ahí! Habrán son sus primas…- grite, nada.- abran!

-o qué?- era la voz de Magnus.

-o qué? - Me pregunte a mi mismo

- se escucho una hermosa risa, supe de quien era apenas la oí- ya es suficiente- dijo Bella- se escucharon pasos nuevamente y un Bum! El ruido como si alguien se hubiera caído.

-jajaja! Estúpida!- se escucho la voz de Alice adentro.

Un momento Alice?! Que Mierda…- se escucho el ruido de que estaban quitando los seguros a la puerta y en eso salió una muy sonriente Alice.

-Alice, pero que tú haces aquí?- le dije con tono de asombro en mi voz.

- buuff!- bufo- obvio no? Con los vecinos, Hola Gieanys! Hola Flor!

- hola Allie- saludaron estas sonriendo.

-pero…

-ahí! Cállate y pasa.

- la casa swan era como toda la residencia donde Vivian los ricos en Forks. Isabella estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo su libro, Magnus estaba cocinando y James viendo un juego de Futbol por televisión.

-buenas tardes- dije tratando de ser educado.

En eso algo muy extraño ocurrió Gieanys y Flor empezaron a reírse a carcajadas...

-disfrutaste la broma Edward?- pregunto Gieanys todavía riéndose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Bella pov:

Jjajajaja esto lo estoy disfrutando mucho, no sé cómo he aguantado tanto tiempo sin reírme en el rostro Edward, hacer que Gieanys y Flor me ayudaran con la pequeña bromita no fue nada fácil, son chicas muy duras, pero lo hicieron bien, Edward tiene una cara como si acabara de ser un fantasma.

-un momento… ¿me engañaron?- dijo él

- jajajaja es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta... Yo virgen…?! Jjajajajaja- Flor No paraba de reírse

- ósea que ¿no eres virgen?

-por supuesto que no tontito, hace mucho que no sé que es tener un estorbo en mi vagina- dijo Flor

Sentía mis mejillas arder… trate de no escuchar la conversación, pero era imposible.

-Edward abrió la boca en una O.

- ya Ed! Fue solo una pequeña bromita.

-pero yo no les hice nada… ¿por qué?

- mmm… james nos hablo de ti "el playboy del pueblo"- dijo Gieanys haciendo comillas en el aire y… no hay mejor manera de celebrar haciendo una pequeña broma.

- pero como sabían que yo estaba buscando…- Edward se cayó bruscamente se dio cuenta del error que iba a cometer diciendo lo que estaba buscando delante de mí, si supiera que ya lo sabía, pobre iluso.

-Alice!- solto el con amenaza.

-uuuii, pero que miedo- dijo y se rio- lo siento ed pero ¿como negarme a ayudar en una broma para mi hermanito?

-assshh ya me voy- dijo él con tono cansado.

- por un segundo me dio lastima, pero noo! Se lo merece, tome mi celular y le envie por mensaje a Jasper, Rose, Emmet y Jacob "misión asusten al playboy ha sido completada ;)"

-No! Edward quedate para la cena, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de lo que estas perras te han hecho.

Edward pareció sorprenderse al magnus llamar perras a Gieanys y a Flor, pero eso es lo que son y nosotros en casa también nos tratamos así.

-no lo creo- dijo el obviamente haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar y salir corriendo.

-vamos Edward quédate, la verdad me siento muy apenada por lo que sea que mis primas te hicieron, para tener esa cara de perrito apaleado- dije yo con voz tierna, le lancé una mirada a Gieanys, Flor y Alice cómplice. Ellas me sonrieron. Alice levanto el dedo pulgar indicando "bien hecho"

- Edward suspiro y me miro analizándome- ok! Me quedare- respondió.

Magnus preparo Lasaña su especialidad, adoraba la lasaña de Magnus.

Pasamos la comida bromeando, yo trataba de no hablar mucho obviamente haciendo bien mi papel, Edward estaba inquieto.

-¿Edward y que estudias?- pregunto James.

-estoy estudiando Producción cinematográfica- respondió el.

-uuh! Interesante- musito Gieanys.

-ey! James ¿donde tienes la cerveza?- pregunto Flor.

- en el refrigerador al fondo- respondió este sin darle importancia- Flor Tráeme una.

-Flor vino con unas cervezas en la mano, le dio una a Gieanys, James y Alice.

- ¿y ustedes quieren?- Pregunto flor.

-claro, Gracias, pero creo que issy no va a beber porque ella es tan buenecita que no bebe ni siquiera en casa- dijo Edward retándome.

Sentí como la sangre me hervía por dentro- Dame una Flor- ella me la dio y me guiño un ojo. De repente todo paso muy rápido solo sé que ya eran como las 9:00 de la noche.

-op op op op oppa Gangnam Style!- Grito Alice- mientras bailaba el famoso "baile del caballo"

-Kuuung Fu panda!- le respondí a Edward- ¿en qué película de Disney salen carros que hablan?

- Cars, es obvio bobita- dijo Edward sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

Me eche a reír- todos en la casa estaban borrachos, Edward y yo éramos los que todavía no estábamos tan borrachos.

-eeehhhh sexy ladies!- grito esta vez Flor mientras bailaba.

La canción termino, estar así con Edward riendo y hablando era muy cómodo, me sentía como si así debería estar siempre.

-creo que deberíamos irnos Alice, dijo él cuando su hermana se acerco a donde estábamos.

-está bien vámonos.- respondió ella bostezando.

- ellos se despidieron de todos, Edward se despidió de Gieanys y Flor con un apretón de manos y ellas se disculparon con él.

Me despedí de allie con un abrazo. El se acerco dudando y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí la corriente de electricidad y nos sonreímos, claro eso era efecto del alcohol.

-hasta mañana, Issy- me dijo él.

-chao Cullen- me despedí.

-observe como cruzaban la calle abrazados y reídos.

-hasta mañana- me despedí de los que estaban en la sala y me fui a mi cuarto, estaba muy cansada.

Dormí tranquilamente hasta las 2:00 de la mañana que me levante para tomar agua. Baje las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, pero cuando estaba en el último escalón escuche algo raro.

-quaeso, veni et vide ego vos libera me azazel-

Me acerque más, la sala estaba iluminda con velas y en medio de ellas había un circulo. Magnus estaba parado afuera del círculo con un libro en la mano.

-Magnus… ¿que- quee… chucha haces?

- invoco a Azazel – dijo él con tranquilidad- el es…

-sabes algo… olvídalo- lo interrumpí y subí rápidamente las escaleras de nuevo.

- trate de dormirme y lo logre.

- I haved Die Every day waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I haved loved you for a Thousand Years I'll love you for a thousand more.- sonó el despertador de mi celular con mi cancion favorita de Christina Perri, me bañe, me vestí y arregle. Baje a desayunar y luego subí a buscar mis cosas para irme a la escuela.

-sonó la bocina de un carro, la ignore, la bocina siguió sonando.

-bella no te hagas la dura y baja ya!- dijo Flor entrando a mi habitación.

-¿hacerme la dura? No te entiendo, Flor.

Ella bufó- asómate a la ventana y veras de que hablo.

Le hice caso y mire hacia abajo- No puede ser!- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_Holis! __ Espero que les haya gustado el cap, iba a actualizar mañana, pero el cap salió bastante largo y quizás mañana actualize uno más corto._

_Bueno el lunes pondré una nueva historia, que será un short-fic, de regalo de navidad para lily masen o Flor, como quieran llamarla es la misma persona, la verdad me tiene bastante emocionada escribir esta historia, porque me encanta la trama, espero que la lean._

_Ya saben el trato dejen su review y les doy un adelanto + el summary de mi próxima historia._

_ .LUTZ: Lo siento por no enviarte el adelanto esta vez, pero como dije estuve muy ocupada, esta vez te daré doble adelanto._

_Ya vieron Amanecer pt.2? yo si! Ohh Dios es la mejor película que he visto… :'( llore mucho es muy hermosa aunque se haya acabado Twilight siempre estará en mi corazón Twilighter forever. __ póngame en sus reviews lo que piensan de la peli. Hoy es el ultimo dia para votar por los Twi-hards en los people's choice awards vamos anímense y voten_

_Acuérdense de seguirme en twitter como: JustMeCrazyGirl cambie el nombre __ búsquenme también en:_

_Tumblr: justmeacrazygirl aquí hablo de twilight y de cosas que me gustan._

_ : JustMeCrazyGirl, aquí pueden hacerme cualquiera pregunta de lo que sea… hasta del fanfic._

_Gracias por leer :D_

_¿Reviews? :D _


	8. Chapter 8 empezando a cambiar

_Hellow! No voy a hablar, solo lean la nota de abajo :D Por favor_

**Cap.8 **

**Empezando a cambiar**

¡No puede ser!- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Edward estaba abajo con su volvo, mirando hacia mi ventana, nunca pensé que Edward fuera a caer tan bajo solo por querer saciar su placer, Edward playboy Cullen estaba prácticamente rogándole a una mujer por primera vez. Baje las escaleras más lento de lo normal.

-sufre Edward- pensé

Salí de la casa a paso lento y lo mire.

-¿por qué mierda demoraste tanto?- pregunto él.

-nadie te manda a esperarme… hablando de eso ¿Por qué estás aquí? – dije seria, aunque por dentro quería besarlo y decirle que lo quería.

- pu… pues yo…- ¿Edward Cullen cancaneando? Definitivamente se acerca el apocalipsis- yo… como buen vecino he venido a buscarte, para que tu hermano no gaste gasolina.

-que mala excusa- pensé.

-¿y quién te dijo que no tengo auto?- le pregunte

- no te lo he visto. No tienes ¿cierto?

-le señale el mini-Cooper rojo con negro que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa.

-¿es tuyo? Pero…pero no te lo había visto!

-me lo trajeron ayer de Seattle, no habíamos podido traerlo en la primera vuelta de mudanza.

- mmm… ¿tu solo súbete si?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-solté una risita- Claro-

- el camino fue corto, nos hicimos preguntas simples.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela ninguno de los 2 tenía ganas de bajarse del auto.

-Edward…

-Isabella…- dijimos los dos unisonó

Ambos nos reímos, pero Edward se puso serio-

Ahí! Dios ¿me habrá descubierto?- pensé

-podemos llevarnos bien isabella, podemos ser amigos- dijo Edward mirándome profundamente.

-¿amigos? yo quiero ser amiga del Edward de anoche y el que esta ahorita mismo conmigo, no el playboy, el Edward que está aquí adentro- dije señalando su corazón.

- el se quedo callado, después de 5 minutos de él sin decir nada me Salí del carro.

-Gracias Edward – le dije y empecé a caminar a mi clase que ya iba retrasada.

- Mierda, esto no está saliendo como lo planee, cada vez pienso mas en dejar esto de la tortura y simplemente decirle que soy yo-

- ¡Isa, Isa! – mire hacia atrás para encontrarme a un Edward corriendo hacia donde mi.

- ¿Quieres salir en la tarde? "amiga" – dijo con esa sonrisa "moja-bragas" remarcando la palabra "amiga"

- claro "amigo"- decidí seguirle el juego.

- bueno… chao…- dijo y salió corriendo hacia su clase.

¿Enserio el plan estaba funcionando? ¿Edward está empezando a cambiar?

Mis clases pasaron muy largas para mi gusto. Iba caminando hacia para salir de la escuela.

-Mierda- susurre bajo, me habia venido a la universidad con Edward, pero el salía una hora después que yo! Una hora!- Edward! -Grite hacia el cielo

-¿Qué?

- aah!- grite del susto- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije tocándome el corazón con una mano.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Es obvio ¿no? Llevarte a casa.

- pero tu sales una hora después que yo.

- sí, pero no voy a dejar que te vayas sola a tu casa después de traerte aquí.

- oh! No hagas eso tienes clases, puedo llamar a Jasper para que me venga a buscar.

- ahí! Ya sube- dijo impaciente.

- Edward yo…- no lo hagas bella! No! El está actuando es una de sus técnicas para conquistar… el no puede cambiar tan rápido.

- dime- dijo el esperando que continuara.

- yo… no creo que pueda ir a la cita de hoy… es que me asignaron un proyecto y tengo que empezar a trabajar en el- me dolía mucho tener que cancelar la cita, obviamente lo de el proyecto era mentira, pero necesitaba pensar y si iba a la cita iba a terminar diciéndole que era yo.-soy una estúpida- pensé.

-oh! Bueno será el domingo ¿te parece? – dijo

- mmm… está bien, para ese día ya debo haber terminado el trabajo- dije y le sonreí.

- Edward es tan lindo, porque soy tan estúpida! Estoy decayendo con su belleza!

- ¡Eddie!- una voz chillona me saco de mi ensoñación. Todo era tan perfecto entre Edward y yo y esta perra viene a interrumpir.

- no, por favor hoy no- susurro Edward muy bajito

- ediiee! Preciosura, mi carro se quedo sin gasolina me puedes llevar-dijo Tanya.

- es que iba a llevar a Isabella a su casa y… está bien sube- le dijo el riéndose.

- marica- dije mentalmente.

- Hola Isabella, me podrías hacer el favor de darme el puesto junto a mi "novio"

- ¿perdón?- dije indignada.

- sí, ese es mi puesto junto a mi "novio"- dijo remarcando la palabra "novio" de nuevo con esa voz de bruja.

- Isabella no tienes porque…- iba a decir Edward pero lo corte, sentía como echaba humo por las orejas.

- escucha querida, yo estaba primero que tu y quieras o no yo me quedare aquí, seas su novia o simplemente su prostituta personal no me importa yo me quedare aquí, asique te vas o te quedas- le dije lo más amable posible.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo la muy perra.

- oh! Ahora resulta que también eres sorda, cuanto lo siento – dije con un tono de voz tierno- Lo que oíste, sorda- cuando dije esa frase mi tono cambio ya no era tierno ahora era duro.

- Eddie… ¿Cómo permites que me diga eso? – dijo Tanya casi llorando.

- Tanya, te vas a ir conmigo ¿sí o no?- dijo Edward con una mueca como tratando de no ¿reír?

- ella se sentó en el puesto de atrás con un puchero, Edward le debe dar mucho placer, para estarse aguantando el impulso de no gritarme. Todo el camino me la pase con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Gracias por traerme Edward y Tanya…Ojala pase un milagro y se te quite esa voz…- dije mirándola con tristeza.

- ¿Cómo dices?- dijo ella

- ah! Y también la sordera- dije y entre a mi casa.

- Belly!- Magnus corrió escaleras abajo- ¿Cómo te fue con el bomboncito – dijo el sonriendo.

- estoy escuchando, Magnus- dijo acusándolo James sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

- ahí tu cállate, deberías estar estudiando y no payaseando- le dijo Magnus.

- Bien, creo que Edward ya está empezando a cambiar- le dije.

- pues ya era hora ¿no? Ahí ya quiero que ese papirrucho sea mi cuñado…- dijo él con ojos soñadores- aunque si yo pudiera le enseñaría lo que es un verdadero hombre – se señalo a el mismo- pero tu zorrita me lo agarraste primero.

Me reí de su comentario y subí a mi habitación.

¿Qué clase de familia tengo?- pensé.

Me cambie y me asome a la ventana y pude ver como un Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Alice. Venían saliendo de la casa de los Cullen al estilo 007.

Baje las escaleras y los espere en la puerta.

- sonó el timbre y les abrí enseguida.

- ¡Hola!- dijeron los 4 sonrientes.

- ¿y el "león masoquista"?- dije, siguiéndoles el juego de espías.

- se fue con "la perra bruja" se iban a no sé dónde y no volvían hasta el Jueves al mediodía.

- ¿a no sé dónde? ¿Fuera del pueblo?

- sí, se iban con las hermanas Denalí, menciono algo sobre una fiesta.

- ¿amiguitos quieren almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto Magnus.

- bueno íbamos a ir salir a almorzar, pero ya que no invitan ¿Cómo negarnos?- dijo Carlisle.

El Almuerzo fue tranquilo, como a las 3:00 de la tarde ellos se fueron.

¿es enserio? ¿Gratis? Si iremos- dijo James colgando el teléfono.

Bella dijiste que Edward esta fuera del pueblo y que no regresa hasta mañana ¿cierto?

-eh… si eso dijeron ellos

- pues… nos acaban de invitar a una fiesta en Port Angels Dicen que va a estar buenísima.

- ¿alguien dijo Fiesta?- pregunto Magnus saliendo de la cocina- ya saben yo soy el rey de las fiestas…

- Sí, Magnus hoy iremos a una fiesta en Port Angels.

- oohh! Ya era hora de Salir esto de estar jugando al espía no nos permite salir a divertirnos.

-sí pero hoy hay una excepción! Asique a las 6:30 los quiero arreglados para salir hacia Port Angels.

- hice los pocos deberes que tenia y a las 5:00 ya había terminado, me arregle con un vestido rosado fuerte que me llegaba hasta la mitad de muslo era muy hermoso. Mi cabello lo arregle con una coleta desordenada y me puse unos tacones plateados brillantes que combinaban con la parte de arriba del vestido.

-¿Listos? Pregunto Magnus, que tenía un extravagante traje de satén azul claro.

James solo tenía un traje negro con corbata rojo, James nos dijo que era una fiesta de una quinceañera, muy rica, la fiesta era de traje, pero era en una discoteca e iba a estar "de lujo" (repito la frase que él dijo)

Íbamos en la Hummer, acabamos de salir del pueblo cuando en la radio pusieron Wings de Little Mix. Empece a cantar bueno estaba mas era gritando y luego Magnus se unió conmigo a cantar…

_**Feet, feet can't touch the ground  
and i can't hear a sound  
but you just keep on running up your mouth,  
Yeah  
Walk, walk on over there  
'cos i'm too fly to caaare  
Oh Yeeeah**_

Your words don't mean a thing,  
i'm not listening,  
keep talking all i know is

Mama told me not to waste my life  
she said spread your wings  
my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say,  
keep you up at night  
and they can't detain you  
'cos wings are made to fly  
and we don't let nobody bring us down  
no matter what you say  
it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if i fall from the sky  
these wings are made to fly

Entre canciones y canciones llegamos a Port Angels, la discoteca era la más fina de Port Angels, Magnus y James se separaron de mí y yo empecé a bailar con varios tipos por ahí, nada interesante, pedí varios tragos, ya eran como las 9:00 de la noche cuando ya el efecto del alcohol me estaba afectando.

¿Cuándo había quedado sentado al lado de Magnus?

Bella ¿ese no es Edward?- dijo Magnus, mire hacia donde señalando ¿por qué mierda? ¿Por qué? no puedo salir una noche de fiesta como soy yo... porque el maldito de Edward Playboy puto Cullen está aquí...

¡Odio mi vida!- murmure

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Woohoo! FELIZ FIN DEL MUNDO A TODOS! YEAAHH! PUTOS MAYAS! Si no demore cierto… :D pero hay un problemita como hay una nueva historia para poder actualizar más rápido voy a tener que disminuir un poco la longitud de los capítulos xD "longitud" Los capítulos de la tortura serán más cortos para yo poder actualizar al menos 2 veces a la semana… y la otra será una actualización por semana.**

**Hablando de la otra historia ya esta subida se llama: ¿amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? Decídete**

**Es un shortFic para los interesados… les recomiendo leerla si les gusta "la tortura" esa también les va a gustar.**

**Si ya se dieron cuenta cambie mi nombre en fanfiction ahora soy: "JustMeACrazyTwilighter" es que como todas mi redes sociales ahora son JustMeCrazyGirl quise hacerlo un poco parecido… **

**Bueno les agradezco a: cony (guest), Ga con Gi: las nuevas lectoras y Montego 24: por seguir las 2 historias.**

**También a los Fantasmitas que ponen la historia como alert y favs.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O SI NO ME METO UN TIRO XD **

**GRACIAS **

**BESITOS SU CRAZY TWILIGHTER **


	9. Chapter 9 sueño revelador

Buenos días, queridos lectores, lamento de decirles que este será el último capítulo de "la tortura" por razones personales he decidido terminar mis fics rápido y no escribir mas… bueno aquí les dejo el ultimo cap.

Cap final:

Y vivieron felices por siempre…

"Feliz día de los inocentes" (REQUETE ATRASADO) lamento haberlos asustado, pero quería hacer una pequeña bromita (adoro este día) los que de verdad me conocen saben que nunca dejaría mis fanfics. Ok ahora si… empecemos….jajajajaja

LO QUE LEYERON ARRIBA ERA MI YO FELIZ AL EMPEZAR EL CAPITULO Y ESTA QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ES MI "YO" DE AHORA QUE VA A EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIRLO DENUEVO, PUES LO DEL DIA DE LOS INOCENTES LO ESCRIBI HACE UNOS 3 DIAS, PERO ESTOY CABREADA, LES CUENTO HABIA COPIADO EL CAP EN MI CELULAR Y MI PAPA ME REGALO UNA MEMORIA NUEVA, YA QUE LA ANTERIOR SE ME DAÑO Y YO IBA A PASARLO EN LA COMPU Y NO SE COMO EL ESTÚPIDO MOUSE SE ME MOVIO Y BUM! BORRE EL CAP 9 DE MI CELL, BORRE LO QUE COPIE DESDE LAS 12 HASTA LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE TAMBIEN! TODO EL DIA HASTA LAS 5:00 DE LA TARDE! ASI QUE ESTA YO QUE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO ES LA QUE ESTA CABREADA POR QUE TIENE QUE VOLVER A COPIAR TODO EL PUTO CAPITULO! Y YO ESTABA TAN FELIZ PORQUE HABIA DESCUBRIERTO QUE PUEDO COPIAR DOCUMENTOS EN MI CELL, Y EL CAP ME HABIA QUEDADO TAN PREETY! *LLORA*

*******lean la nota de abajo********

******** **Advertencia******

**Tengo una nueva forma de escribir, los pensamientos de Bella serán escritos en cursiva… para que sepan! Los que leyeron el cap nuevo de la nueva historia saben cómo es… por ejemplo**

_**-Adoro mi historia-**_

**Ese es un pensamiento xD no tenía que poner…**

**Ahora si no jodo más.**

Cap.9

El Sueño revelador.

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Bella ¿ese no es Edward?- dijo Magnus, mire hacia donde señalando ¿por qué mierda? ¿Por qué? no puedo salir una noche de fiesta como soy yo... porque el maldito de Edward Playboy puto Cullen está aquí..._

_¡Odio mi vida!- murmure_

_**BellaPov.**_

_-Maldito Cullen, de la nada empecé a llorar, el alcohol me estaba afectando gravemente._

_-_Bella, no llores por ese Idiota- murmuro Magnus consolándome- si quieres que esto funcione tienes que LEVANTARTE Y MOVER TU CULO, QUE EDWARD SE ACERCA- lo ultimo lo dijo gritando, levante mi cara de la mesa y vi que Edward se estaba acercando a la pista de baile y para ir ahí, tenía que pasar por donde estaba yo.

- tienes razón no llorare por ese idiota- dije y empeche a correr.

- bella ¿adónde vas?- escuche que Magnus me grito, pero lo ignore.

Entre a la parte de atrás de la disco y entre a los camerinos de las bailarinas. Entre por una puerta que decia "Solo personal autorizado"

_Aqui debo encontrar algo... _

_Si encontraras un boleto de ida a la cárcel en el que dirá "disfrute su viaje" - dijo la puta de mi conciencia, esa maldita perra que está adentro de mi cabeza desde que nací._

_¿Cárcel? Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel de esa forma, antes cuando veía una imagen de mi en la cárcel era porque Edward me había demandado por "tortura" ya me veía a mí en el periódico "Chica estudiante De Literatura en la universidad de Forks "tortura" a su desvirginador. Edward Cullen de 19 años estudiante de producción cinematográfica fue torturado indebidamente por su loca ex-amante" si me metieran presa por eso me sentiría orgullosa, pero ¿por entrar a una puerta de "solo personal autorizado"? Lloraría toda mi vida, además todo niño sueña con entrar a una puerta de "solo personal autorizado" por curiosidad de que hay adentro._

El lugar estaba lleno de vestidos y pelucas.

_Wuaaahaha eso es lo que necesito. ¿Qué dices ahora conciencia? _

-_insisto nos meterán presas- respondió._

-_sabes no sirves de nada, no deberías llamarte conciencia, te va mejor desconfianza o falta de fe._

_¿Azules? ¿Naranjas? ¿Moradas? Qué clase de colores son estos? -_

_Pss! Obvio Genio, estas en un camerino de bailarinas Striptease, ellas usan estos colores- dijo mi conciencia._

Perra- susurre bajo.

¿Con quién hablas? ¿Quién eres que haces aquí? - dijo la voz de una chica detrás de mí.

Me voltee y la vi, era una chica no tan alta, se veía como de mi edad.

-por favor no me metas a la cárcel- le rogué.

_-te lo dije- susurro mi conciencia._

- no te meteré a la cárcel, solo dime que buscas...- dijo ella.

-busco una peluca de un color más decente y unas gafas.

- ¿y porque necesitas eso?- pregunto ella.

-es una larga historia, soy Isabella Swan mucho gusto-

- soy Heidi Estrole y tengo tiempo, trabajo aquí soy bailarina.

- Mucho Gusto Heidi Mmm... bueno veras, quiero darle una "Tortura" a mi novio y... ahora me disfrace como una persona que no soy, pero mi novio también conoce a la otra persona que soy, Vine a la fiesta que se está celebrando en la Disco como la persona que él no debe saber que está aquí pensando que él estaba en la fiesta y resulta que si está en la fiesta con su novia... quiero decir su amante y no puedo dejar que me vea...- dije hablando muy rápido, di una larga respiración.

Mamma mia! ¿stai parlando? - dijo Heidi con un perfecto italiano.

-¿eres italiana? - pregunte.

- Claro que sí al igual que todo el personal y los dueños, es muy raro que no lo sepas ya que eres amiga de los Denali.

- ¿Denali? ¿Cómo sabes que los conozco? - pregunte extrañada.

- ellos son los que están celebrando la fiesta, la familia de los denali, ¿estás segura de que estabas invitada a la fiesta?

_-Puto James! ¿Cómo no se fijo que la cumpleañera era una denali? Con razón Edward y Tanya están aquí._

- sí, claro... Pero ahora que te explique ¿puedes por favor ayudarme? - dije.

Heidi me dio una peluca rubia y unas gafas oscuras sus lentes eran en forma de 2 estrellas. Le prometí que se lo devolvería.

Camine de vuelta hacia la discoteca y busque Edward con la vista y lo vi estaba casi al medio de la disco conversando con gente. Estaba a punto de coger el camino para esquivarlo y llegar hasta la salida, pero de un impulso se me ocurrió algo mejor. Empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba Edward y sin pensarlo lo patee.

-¿oye que te ocurre?- grito el enojado.

-oops lo siento no te vi- dije con voz extremadamente chillona peor que la de tanya- No retiro lo dicho a Tanya nadie la supera.

Camine hacia la Hummer de James me metí dentro del carro y saque la bolsa de "emergencia" que gracias a Dios tengo siempre conmigo.

- me deje el vestido que tenia ya que no era "vulgar" me cambie los tacones por unas converse negras y me coloque los anteojos, quite mi maquillaje y nada mas coloque un poco de brillo en mis labios y por ultimo recogí mi pelo en una coleta, ya no me veía como Bella si no como isabella.

Cuando volví a entrar, pude escuchar el estruendo de la música de Carly Rae Jepsen con "Call me maybe" sentí un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Mierda, el efecto del alcohol se me está pasando necesito tomar más.

Fui donde el barman y pude ver que era un chico muy bonito, su cabello era rubio.

-Hola, dame un Vodka- dije y me sonrió coquetamente su sonrisa era muy bonita.

- Claro, preciosa- dijo y se fue a buscar mi Copa y volvió.

- Aquí tienes preciosa, Soy Caius Campbell Volturi a tus órdenes -dijo educadamente.

- un momento ¿Volturi? y entonces recordé como se llamaba el lugar "Hogar de los Volturis Hotel/Disco"

- Isabella Swan, disculpa ¿eres un volturi? - dije yo.

- Si- se rio- es una familia grande, haber te explico el dueño es Aro Volturi, el padre de Alec, Jane y el mío, el tiene un hermano que se llama Marcus Volturi y sus hijos son Félix Y Dimitri, Mis primos.- dijo el chico.

_Se veía joven debe tener unos 24-_

_-no estaría mal echarte un polvo bells- dijo mi conciencia._

_-¿Qué clase de conciencia eres? ¿No deberías aconsejarme cosas buenas?-_

_- yo te aconsejo las cosas que son buenas para ti, y te digo que es bueno que te eches un polvo._

_-definitivamente le pediré a santa este año una conciencia nueva este es el demonio versión mujer._

_-gracias, gracias- dijo ella._

- Ah! Ya entiendo- reí tímidamente.

- esta gente Denali, son unos creídos arrogantes- dijo una chica rubia dejando una bandeja con vasos vacios en la mesa de Caius.

-Ni me lo digas- dije para mí, pero lamentablemente ella me escucho y me miro extrañada.

Isabella esta es Jane, Mi hermana- dijo caius presentándome.

- ah... mucho gusto por favor dime que no eres una denali- dijo ella casi rogándome.

- No, Gracias a Dios! - respondí-

- Ahh!- suspiro un chico que se puso al lado de Jane, No hay mucha gente molestando en servicio a Cuartos- uii Malditos No me presentan -dijo el mirándome. el chico también era lindo tenía el pelo chocolate y ojos grises.

umm No me digas eres Alejandro ¿cierto? - dije tratando de adivinar.

Caius y Jane se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

- el chico "Alejandro" aclaro su garganta y les dio una mirada asesina a sus hermanos para luego mirarme una sonrisa.

No soy Alejandro, soy Alec Volturi, Pero no importa... seré quien tú quieras que sea- dijo me agarro la mano y le dio un tierno beso.

Caius se aclaro la garganta le dio un codazo a Alec y le dijo algo entre dientes a Alec, pude escuchar algo así como " Yo la vi primero"

_Uiiii trio! Trio! Trio!- grito mi conciencia_

_-que pervertida!- le grite yo._

En eso llegaron 2 Hombres casi del mismo estilo que Emmett "Grandulones"

Ellos son: Dimitri y Félix, Mis primos- dijeron Caius y Alec al mismo tiempo mirándome.

Jane gruño - Nuestros primos- Dijo enfatizando la palabra "nuestros" y les dio una mirada asesina a sus hermanos.

-Ella es Isabella, Una amiga- dijo caius- y ustedes ¿no deberían estar cuidando la entrada? - pregunto Este ahora mirando a sus "Primos"

-ya cambiamos de Turno - respondió Dimitri.

y Tu Isabella ¿qué hace una hermosa chica en una discoteca como esta? - dijo mirándome coquetamente Caius.

- Que antiguo sonaste- Le dijo Alec mirándolo.

- Me reí, Bueno es una larga historia- dije tratando de evitar la pregunta.

- tenemos tiempo- dijo Jane.

_Mierda, ¿porque todos dicen lo mismo? Otra vez no!_ y así comencé a contar la misma historia que le conté a Heidi solo que esta con un poco mas de detalles.

¿ Edmunt es tu novio o no lo es? - pregunto Alec.

- lo será- respondí- y es Edward no Edmunt...

- oh! que lastima - dijo Caius limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

- te entiendo, hermano- le apoyo Alec.

- aash! Ya callensé- les dijo Jane.

Todos nos comenzamos a reír, Por la idiotez del momento, pero una voz interrumpió nuestro momento de diversión.

- Buenas, Una cerveza, Por favor - Dijo la voz.

Caius aun riéndose busco la cerveza y se la entrego a EDWARD! este agarro su cerveza le dio un sorbo y luego Fijo su vista en mi y escupió todo el trago en un Félix con una sonrisa que después cambio a una mueca, todos comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo.

_-Oh! estos chicos me caen tan bien- _

Is... iss... ¿isabella? Que que... ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Edward estupefacto mirándome sin importarle que Félix Lo miraba esperando una disculpa.

- Psss! Obvio ¿no? disfruto de la fiesta... -dije yo

-¿quién mierda te invito? - pregunto Edward.

- A Mi hermano lo invitaron y créeme si me hubieran dicho que era fiesta de las Denali no hubiera venido.

Felix Se aclaro la garganta, Indignado.

Isa y ¿ellos quienes son?- dijo mirando a mis nuevos "amigos"

Jane Volturi- dijo Jane presentándose, Mirando a Edward como boba, solo le faltaban los dos corazones en los ojos.

- Edward Cullen- dijo el-

Edward ellos son Caius, Alec, Félix y Dimitri Volturi- dije yo presentándolos.

ash! ese es el maldito perro- dijo Alec, refiriéndose a Edward.

- ¿qué dijiste? - pregunto Edward.

- que creo que vi al mesero- corrigió Alec sonriendo.

- ah ya! Isa ¿quieres que te presente a Algunos amigos?

_- No por favor Mas Denali no! _

- No edward, Gracias. Estoy hablando con Mis Amigos, además ahora James, Magnus y yo nos vamos.

- entiendo, Bueno chao Isa- dijo se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Chao Edward- dije y se fue.

- Oh! pero que preciosura! enserio el es un Playboy? - pregunto Jane todavía mirando por donde se había ido Edward.

Ja! Ni lo dudes- le respondí.

- ese tipo no vale la pena- dijo Caius.

¿Donde mierda están Magnus y James?-

- chicos ahora regreso, Voy a buscar a mis "Hermanos"

Empecé a caminar por los alrededores, cuando los encontré en una mesa a los 2.

Hey! hasta que por fin los veo- dije sentándome.

Magnus se comenzó a reír a ¿reír? oh oh! eso no era bueno.

ochee! Mida quien she nosh une... nueshtra quechida Becha! Becha como una estresha!- Dijo James riéndose y Gritando.

Si la Becha estresha! se une a la diversión! - Grito Magnus.

Nooo! están borrachos! ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Cómo nos iremos? yo no puedo con ustedes!- dije.

- zapatooo! - Grito Magnus Riéndose.

- arrrg! - exasperada empecé a caminar hacia otro lugar, Pero una mano me detuvo.

- Isa! ¿Quieres Bailar? - pregunto Edward.

- A...ahh! bueno... está bien- dije tímida. Me llevo hasta la pista de baile y empezó a sonar "We Run The Night" de Havana Brown con Pitbull, si yo fuera "Bella" estuviera bailando esa canción como loca, Pero no soy Bella, soy Isabella.

Edward empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música y yo hacía que si acaso movía mis piernas.

Aiish! esto es tan difícil actuar como alguien que no sabe bailar, cuando llevo más de 2 años yendo a la discoteca todos los viernes.

- ¿tienes miedo de Bailar?- pregunto Edward retándome.

Gruñí y lo mire - No- empecé a bailar como yo sabía hacer, me pegue mas a él y puse mis manos en sus hombros y movi mis caderas al ritmo de la música. El me miro y sonrió. Jane paso al lado de nosotros ofreciéndonos una bebida azul. Y todo se empezo a verse borroso, no sé cómo pero ahora me encontraba con unas chicas saltando como niñas en un concierto cantando la canción de "One Direction" Live while We're young. la canción termino para luego poner "Flightless Bird American Mouth" de " Iron and Wine" Edward y yo empezamos a bailar lento el momento era como mágico, me sentía como flotando en el cielo. Edward me levanto del suelo y me puso sobre sus pies, para que yo estuviera a su altura, nuestras miradas conectaron y pude ver que sus hermosos ojos brillaban, el también me Miraba, empezamos a acercarnos hasta que nuestras narices estaban pegadas, Justo cuando nos íbamos a besarnos cambio de música poniendo "Supermassive Black Holes" de "Muse" sobresaltándonos a ambos. Mire hacia el DJ y Vi que Tanya se alejaba del DJ mirándome con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Maldita perra!-

Luego empezó "Madness" igual de Muse. Para mí esa canción era lenta, Pero sexy empecé a moverme sexy junto a Edward, el me agarro de la cintura y pude sentir su Erección en mi vientre. gemí levemente y Edward Gruño.

DETENTE! -le grite reaccionando.

_Oh! Dios! creo que la que se está sufriendo la tortura soy yo y no Edward._

Isabella, Por favor me estas torturando, Sabes que te deseo- Dijo él.

-¿qué cosa?- casi le grite.

- te deseo- susurro a mi oído. Excitándome de una vez, pero eso ya lo sabía...

- No, lo otro- le dije

- ah-se alejo de mi- Me estas TORTURANDO- dijo remarcando seximente la palabra "torturando" esa palabra Fue como todo lo que necesitaba para alejarme de él y seguir el plan.

- Lo siento Edward ya me tengo que ir-dije y me fui. Camine mareada hasta la mesa donde localice a Magnus y James. Ellos dos estaban muy borrachos.

Bechaaa hemoshh decidlido que nosh vamosh a quedar en el hotel y machana volvelemos a Forksh- dijo James borracho.

-Me parece perfecto - dije yo.

Los 3 subimos el ascensor hasta el hotel, pedimos 2 habitaciones, una para mi sola y otra para James y Magnus subimos hasta el piso 8 que estaba nuestras habitaciones. Entre a la mía y me tire a la cama y me dormí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx GGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente...

Me desperté por un horrible canto de una mujer. Mire el reloj y marcaban las 3:30 AM

Vamos Tanya! Entra a la habitación- dijo claramente la voz de Edward.

No quiero!- grito esta, Causándome una horrible punzada en la cabeza a causa de la resaca.

Abrí la puerta un poco y pude ver como una Tanya muy asquerosa iba cargada por Edward, este abrió la puerta de la habitación de al lado y ambos entraron. Rápidamente empecé a escuchar que tumbaban cosas y gemidos.

Oh! no, no voy a presenciar como Edward se coge a tanya.

_Oh! Si, así se habla baby- dijo mi conciencia. _

Agarre el teléfono del hotel y marque el primer número.

-hola,¿ servicio a cuartos? Necesito una ayudita aquí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxGGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Espere 10 Minutos y escuche como arrastraban un carrito y Ahí estaba el ruido que quería escuchar. Dos gritos dos hermosos gritos llenos de sorpresa y después un:

Happy birthay to you! happy birthay to you! Happy birthay! Happy birthay! Happy Birthay to you! - escuche como mis queridos amigos entraban a la habitación de Edward y tanya cantando cumpleaños.

Esa era mi señal para entrar.

Entre a la habitación y dije:

-"edward" no sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños... ¿por qué no me dijiste? - dije con sarcasmo tratando de no reírme.

Edward tenía solo su bóxer puesto y tanya estaba en ropa interior. Ambos tenían una cara que me habría gustado tener una cámara y subir esa foto a Facebook.

¿isabella? -pregunto Edward por segunda vez en la noche-

-quien más bobito soy tu vecina de casa, pero también de habitación- dije señalando la pared- Hola tanya!- salude, ella respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- me puse al lado de Alec y Caius- bueno porque no celebramos el cumpleaños de eddie, lástima que no tengo un regalo para ti- dije con "lastima" en mi voz.

- Hoy no es mi cumpleaños- dijo Edward negándolo

Todos lo ignoraron, solte una pequeña risita al recodar como les había dicho a Alec, Caius, Jane, Félix Y Dimitri que Edward tenía Alzheimer y que posiblemente no recordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños, así los convencí de que hicieran una celebración de cumpleaños a Edward.

- ¿¡que es todo este ruido?!-dijo Magnus entrando con una pijama de cuadros junto a James.

_¿De dónde mierda Magnus saco una pijama? _

- oh! Qué bueno que llegan para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward- dije yo.

- ¿Edward hoy es tu cumpleaños? - pregunto James.

- No, no lo es-

Todos lo ignoraron nuevamente.

Cantaron el cumpleaños en italiano todos juntos, Mientras nosotros aplaudíamos, Edward y Tanya tenían una cara... En serio quisiera tener mi cámara aquí!

Caius se le acerco a Edward con el pastel.

El cumpleañero tiene que soplar las velas...- dijo este.

Pero Yo...- Edward estaba a punto de gritarle, Pero lo detuve.

Que grosero Edward! Tal vez no sea tu cumpleaños, pero se al menos educado- le susurre a Edward solo para que él lo oyera.

-Está bien- dijo y soplo las vela, cuando el apago todas las velas Caius le lanzo el pastel en la cara.

Todos nos comenzamos a reír yo prácticamente estaba en el suelo, Alec se acerco a Tanya con otro pastel y se lo tiro en la cara. tanya Grito y las risas aumentaron.

¿y porque fue eso?- Grito Edward furioso.

- Edward es la tradición italiana, lanzarle el pastel en la cara al cumpleañero y a su acompañante en este caso es Tanya. ¿Alguna vez diste clases de historia?- le pregunte sarcástica.

_- jajajaja ¿tradición? Eso lo habíamos inventando Caius y yo con nuestra mente macabra._

- demasiadas para mi gusto- respondió el.

- La señorita Swan tiene Razón, esa es la tradición- dijo Caius resaltando mas su acento y se notaba que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse en la cara de Edward.

Por último Heidi se acerco y le coloco un gorrito de cumpleañero a Edward.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación y yo estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero Edward me agarro.

-¿fuiste tú cierto?- dijo él- la que organizo todo esto, eres un demonio.

- ¿cómo crees Edward?- dije con voz haciendo que iba a "llorar". Yo solo…solo te vine a felicitar al… al escuchar el cumpleaños.

- ah! Lo siento- dijo Edward apenado y yo Salí.

_-¿Quién es el demonio ahora, eh?- dijo mi conciencia._

_-ja! Ok tal vez no somos tan diferentes…_

Le entregue la peluca y los lentes a Heidi, Y tome el twitter, Facebook, Whatsapp de todos, quedamos en vernos algún día.Me fui a mi habitación y me dormí Tranquilamente sin extraños ruidos de mis vecinos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxG Gxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_Estaba caminando por un prado tranquilamente…_

_¿Qué hacía yo en un prado?_

_Camina y lo sabrás- dijo mi conciencia con voz extrañamente dulce._

_En eso apareció un caballo blanco muy lindo, sin pensarlo dos veces me monte a él. Cabalgue un rato y adentre a un bosque hasta llegar a un prado y en el prado estaba Edward vestido de traje me sonreía y tenía un caballo negro a su lado._

_-hola bella- susurro _

_-hola edward- dije yo mirando ese hermoso prado._

_Edward saco un ramo de rosas de su espalda._

_-¿Cómo sacaste eso de tu espalda?-_

_- fue magia –_

_-¿Magia? ¿Prado? ¿Edward? ¿Caballo? ¿Qué es esto?- pregunte mentalmente._

_- no es hermoso es como un sueño…- dijo mi conciencia nuevamente con voz dulce._

_¿Mi conciencia dulce? _

_Edward empezó a brillar como un diamante, estilo vampiro de twilight, la película esa de moda de vampiros. Estaba comestible._

_-bella no es bueno tener pensamientos así- dijo mi conciencia._

_WTF! Esto que es! Un momento Edward es un vampiro, mi conciencia es dulce y yo, bella la verdadera esta con Edward en un prado… es obvio es un sueño._

_-¿esto es un sueño cierto?- le pregunte a Edward._

_El me miro con sus ojos ahora dorados- claro que si, bells ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta? _

_-ah… Sí._

_-como es un sueño, esto no está pasando ¿cierto?- _

_- pues, obvio, bella sabes lo que es un sueño, no son reales- dijo él._

_Sonreí malévolamente y me le tire a Edward, nos caímos en el prado y lo comencé a besar con mucha pasión, ahí estaban todos esos años que no lo había besado, hasta en el sueño se sentía increíble el me devolvió el beso, como quisiera que un día esto se cumpliera._

_-bella no es bueno que beses a Edward de esa manera- dijo mi conciencia._

_-aghh! Prefiero a mi otra conciencia, suerte que era un sueño._

_Edward se coloco arriba de mí y siguió besándome y luego siguió sus besos por mi cuello, me estaba excitando, empecé a quitarle el saco._

_-bella, no podre controlarme te morderé- dijo él._

_Empecé a respirar tratando de no tirarme en él y atacarlo a golpes, conté hasta 10._

_-Edward no me jodas! ¿Por qué tienes que ser exactamente igual a él? - le grite._

_-¿A quién?_

_-al de la película! Esa de los vampiros! ¿Por qué mierda eres un vampiro?-_

_- no lo sé, es tu sueño… tu me has convertido en este monstruo._

_- oh! Shit! Cállate y no me vengas a decir que yo soy la que te convirtió en eso… ni siquiera soy vampira._

_-en eso tienes razón… pero sigue siendo tu sueño- dijo él, y en eso se oyó una fuerte campana._

_-¿Edward que es eso?_

_-es la señal, tenemos que ir a ver al grandísimo- _

_-¿el grandísimo?-_

_-sí, cuando lo veas lo sabrás- dijo él._

_- ok-_

_-tenemos que ir a la india- dijo el_

_-está bien… espera ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vamos a ir a la India?¿me vas a llevar corriendo en tu espalda? _

_-Bella, es un sueño… ¿corriendo en mi espalda?_

_-Sí como la película-_

_-¿Qué película?-_

_- Twilight, el chico vampiro con la chica humana al final la chica se transforma y tienen una hija ¿aló? _

_- no sé de qué película me hablas…_

_-es imposible, todo el mundo sabe que película es…_

_- Nop- _

_-bueno no importa ahora dime ¿Cómo vamos a ir a la india?_

_- pues solo tienes que pensarlo y aparece así, cierra los ojos- me ordeno y yo obedecí._

_-Ábrelos- dijo_

_Los abrí y estábamos adentro de un lugar lleno de templos… "LA INDIA" _

_-wow ¿solo tengo que desear algo y aparece?_

_-si-_

_Desee tener un algodón de azúcar y efectivamente se cumplió._

_-Oh! Esto esta súper-_

_- si verdad, ahora tenemos que llegar allá- señalo a una montaña y en la punta había un templo más grande que los otros. Sin pensarlo dos veces desee un caballo volador, lo agarre y empecé a volar._

_- Edward me seguía en otro, hicimos una carrerita hacia el templo cuando llegamos había una gran puerta que se abrió sola, Edward me dejo, no sé donde se fue. Empecé a caminar hacia el frente había una gran alfombra roja en el medio alrededor estaban unos soldados con armadura ya casi llegando hasta donde había como un tipo de altar, las caras empezaron a hacerse conocidas._

_Zack effron _

_Chris Hemsworth _

_Liam Hemsworth_

_Jared Leto_

_Logan Lerman_

_Harry Styles, Liam payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis Tomilson ¿los One Direction? ¿en serio? _

_Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson, Kendall Schmidt y James Maslow ¿Big time rush? _

_¿y ahora que "the wanted"? pero lo que seguía no era "the wanted" si no Caius Campbell Volturi. El que conocí en el hotel/ disco solo que ahora tenía tatuajes._

_-¿Caius? Pregunte._

_En estos momentos no…Ahora soy Jace Lightwood, Herondale, Wayland, Mongersten._

_-¿Jace? ¿El de cazadores de sombras? Por eso las runas- pensé_

_Iba a decirle que porque decía que era "Jace" pero lo ignore, igual si se parecía a "Jace" si Caius fuera actor deberían ponerlo en la adaptación cinematográfica de la película. Seguí caminando y me encontré con un tipo con traje en una mano tenia amarradas unas esposas, tenía una corbata puesta gris media suelta y no le podía ver la cara porque tenía puesta una máscara._

_Un momento… ¿Mascara? ¿Corbata? ¿Esposas?_

_¡CHRISTIAN GREY!- grite y me iba a lanzar encima de él, pero unos brazos me detuvieron y me tiraban al piso y quede inconciente._

Me desperté sobresaltada, mire a mi alrededor y estaba en la habitación del hotel-

_-nooo! Porque desperté!- grite._

_-pues entonces vuelve, estúpida- aconsejo mi conciencia._

_.oh por dios! Qué bueno que eres tú, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-le dije._

_-ash! Cállate lesbiana y vuelve al sueño-_

_-tienes razón-_

Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos acordándome en donde quedo el sueño y sentí como iba perdiendo la conciencia de nuevo.

_Vi como Edward me miraba- bells tienes que presentarte ante el "buda sexual"_

_¿Buda sexual?- le pregunte_

_-si él es el grandísimo- me empujo hacia delante del altar._

_-inclínate y preséntame- ordeno lo mire extrañada y le obedecí._

_-emm… hola "Buda Sexual" soy Isabella Marie Swan Dywer, pero me dicen Bella- al decirlo apareció la imagen de un gordo Buda agarrándose el pene._

_-buenos días, Isabella, bienvenida al templo sexual- dijo una voz ronca de excitación mentalmente._

_-oh buda sexual! No entiendo lo que debo hacer aquí- dije._

_- te diré lo que tienes que hacer, bella- _

_-las personas que has ocultando, tendrán que volver a salir, si quieres que esto funcione, Más leña al fuego as de poner- dijo un acertijo._

_-ah? No entiendo que quieres decir… - dije pero desapareció y yo desperté._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxGGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

Les conté a todos mi sueño, para luego decirme que estaba loca que solo era un sueño, ese día no fui a la escuela y Alice me dijo que Edward ni tanya tampoco fueron.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y seguía pensando en mi "sueño revelador"

_-las personas que has ocultando, tendrán que volver a salir, si quieres que esto funcione, tendrás que seguir jugando- repetí._

Lo tengo!- grite de alegría.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba sentado en la sala jugando Wii con Alice.

-Ali sabes ayer tuve un sueño extraño- le dije.

- sí, ¿cuál era?- pregunto.

- yo era un vampiro de twilight- dije.

-noo! ¿Tú también? No me digas ¿¡fuiste a la india y hablaste con el buda sexual?!- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿ah? ¿de qué hablas?-

-eh… nadah! Olvídalo.- le resto importancia.

Ding Dong- tocaron el timbre de la casa, me levante y fui hacia la puerta. Y la abrí y me encontré con alguien que nunca pensé volver a ver.

Be… ¿bella?- dije en shock, Bella Dywer se encontraba en frente de mí, con un atuendo muy sexy y con una amplia sonrisa.

BELLA!-grito Alice con la misma cara de sorpresa que yo.

-he vuelto-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xGGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hola! Esta es la yo feliz que recupero el capitulo yeii! Lo busque en *papelera de reciclaje* y ahí estaba TARÁN! Estaba yo a las 2 de la mañana escribiendo el cap de nuevo en mi celular y me quede dormida al día siguiente me dio por buscarlo y ahí estaba y wee! Lo conseguí. Y bueno lo subo hasta hoy porque era año nuevo y muchos están ocupados. Ah cierto "feliz año nuevo" este es su regalo el capítulo más largo que he copiado 5,000 palabras! **_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Nadira Evans Albarn por las hermosas palabras que dijo sobre el fic.**_

_**Gracias a todoooooss que comentaron tanto en este como en la otra… que ahhhh! Está teniendo muuuchoo éxito GRACIAS! Qué emoción! El próximo cap de "¿amigos? ¿novios? ¿amantes? Decídete" lo subiré pronto… no se cuando…**_

_**Bueno ahora que descubrir esta nueva forma de escribir por mi hermoso celular mágico xD *Flor cuantas veces lo he dicho con esta?* ahora escribiré más rápido porque me quedare escribiendo hasta tarde no soy de dormir temprano y a las 4 de mañana estoy ahí yo leyendo fanfics, pero ahora escribiré a esa hora.**_

_**Gracias a: nadira Evans albarn, IloveVampiresAngels, fufi cool, lily masen Cullen, Guest, Montego 24 por sus hermosos reviews…**_

_**Si ya se hablo muchooo… XD DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O SI NO MANDO A MI DUENDE MAGICO A NARNIA.**_

_**REEEEEVIIIIIEEEWWWSSS!**_


	10. Chapter 10 puti-bella

Lalalaalalala OMG! Capitulo 10! *La ventana la ventana, la pared,la pared este baile me da sed* hace unos días declare ese mi baile de felicidad Jkskakskaksjkajskas es que :') ya es el cap.10 y ya vamos por 40 Reviews *lloro* Gracias por todos aquellos que se han tomado un segundo de su hermosa vida, para reírse unos minutos con esta locura mía. GRACIAS y... y aquí tenemos el muy esperado "Capitulo 10"

**Disclaimer: twilight no es mio es de nuestra querida "Stephenie Meyer" los presonajes no son mios tampoco solo algunos.**

**Advertencia1: la palabra "desvirginar" "desvirginador" que son muy utilizadas en este fic, no son realmente palabras, son inventadas por nuestros queridos personajes, ósea inventada por mí.**

**Advertencia2: este capítulo contiene contenido fuerte no apto para menores de edad, bueno no apto para menores de 15 ;) si eres menor lo haces por tu cuenta yo no tengo nada que ver :D **

**Bueno a disfrutar menores y mayores que leen el fic ^^**

**Capitulo 10: "puti-bella"**

**BellaPov.**

Mire la puerta decidiéndome entre tocar o no... Creí que estaba decidida, pero es que no se...

-Oh qué bien! ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que yo tengo la razón? Bella soy tu conciencia yo tengo la razón... Estas a punto de lanzar todo al carajo, así que porque no me escuchas, das media vuelta, vas a casita, ves una peli, y sueñas con los angelitos- mi conciencia decía todas las palabras como si fuera una discapacitada.

-Hey! Toda mi vida me has dicho que viole a gente por la calle solo porque es atractivo y ¿ahora crees que eres la que da buenos consejos? - le dije- de repente salió de mi cuerpo otra yo era idéntica solo que esta se veía un poco transparente, la aparición me miro furiosa. -Tu Isabella Marie Swan alias Pendeja! Quieras o no soy tu puta conciencia, estuve contigo desde que eras un fuking espermatozoide en las bolas de Charlie. Quién crees que hizo que a Charlie se le olvidara comprar condones... Bueno eso es lo que le hice creer, pero yo fui la que los desapareció, aunque no lo creas las conciencias venimos siendo un tipo de "Ángeles Yo ya fui la conciencia de otras personas bueno, de una chica se llamaba "Gabriela" ella era muy parecida a ti, Pendeja! Solo que a esta le gustaban "los Beatles" tenía una obsesión con esos tipos ¡qué asco!, diría que tú me caes mejor, pero anoche creí que eras lesbiana- conciencia hablaba muy rápido, empezó a verse la manicura.

_Okey ahora si necesito urgente ir al siquiátrico. Conciencia tiene más de 100 años, es un tipo de ángeles, todo este tiempo pensé que era un lado oscuro mío, pero resulta que ya ha tenido otra humana que cuidar o pervertir. Oh! Y también gracias a ella estoy viva. _

La mire.

-¿eres un tipo de ángel guardián?- pregunte desorientada.

-Oh no! Haha las conciencias tenemos otros trabajos que los UDAG...

-¿qué es UDAG?- pregunté

-Unidad de ángeles Guardianes- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Nosotros pertenecemos a la UDAC, Unidad de Ángeles Conciencia. La verdad creo que este trabajo es innecesario, los humanos deberían estrellarse solos, igual siempre hacen lo que les da la puta gana.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-ósea, que ¿tu deber no es protegerme?- pregunte.

-No ese es trabajo de Will- dijo ella saludando a algo detrás de mi.- me di la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarme con... NADA.

_Nota mental: Ir al siquiátrico, a lo mejor yo tengo "Trastorno de personalidad múltiple" e invento que tengo una conciencia que es rebelde que dice que will esta detrás mío. _

-No veo a will- dije.

-conciencia sonrió- obvio que no boba, no lo puedes ver si no se quiere presentar, yo nunca me presente con Gabriela, pero cuando me desespere contigo me presente ante ti y eme aquí- se señalo a sí misma.

- Y tú si lo puedes ver- dije más afirmándolo que de pregunta.

-Claro que si, sabes si lo has visto, hace años cuando estabas en una tienda y casi te pierdes, tenias como unos 4, se te acerco un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro y te dijo el camino donde estaban tus padres, ese era will- conciencia sonrió mirando detrás de mi- ¿lo recuerdas?

-La verdad es que no- admití.

- claro que no- susurro ella.

- Y Will es igual que tú, ¿un rebelde sin causa? - pregunte.

-Conciencia empezó a reírse a carcajadas- por un momento comencé a sentir una paz extraña.

- ¿oíste eso Will?, esta chica... En serio... Sabes aunque no lo creas me alegra ser tu conciencia- dijo ella entre risas- No Will es totalmente diferente él se toma muy enserio su trabajo- dijo Conciencia.

-Uhh... Ya veo, y ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ¿Qué edad tienes? - le pregunte.

- llámame solo conciencia, algún día te daré mi nombre, tengo 230, pero mi aspecto es de una chica de 19 al igual que el de Will. Algún día dejare que me veas como de verdad soy- conciencia sonrió.

-Al grano! bella arruinaras el plan, si entras a esa casa- dijo ella furiosa.

-pero tengo que entrar, el buda sexual me lo dijo, era una señal. - dije yo seria.

Conciencia me miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿! Estas loca?! -me grito-

_Wow averigüe el pensamiento de mi conciencia._

- ja! Loca yo? Yo no soy la que dice ser mi conciencia y está enfrente mío.

- ella parpadeo sorprendida- Ok ya, eso es lo que dije siempre hacen los que le dan la puta gana- suspiro- iré a hablar con Xemerius, en serio no se en que pensaba al enviarle ese sueño a bella Ja! "Buda sexual" "Vampiros" "Caballos Voladores" ¿en que pensaba? - me di cuenta que conciencia hablaba con Will- tu cuídala ya vengo- dijo y desapareció.

-Hola Will- dije mirando a la nada- obvio no recibí respuesta solo una cálida brisa relajante- tomare eso como un "Hola" -

Toc toc- toque la puerta. Estaba nerviosa.

Después de unos segundos abrió un Edward despreocupado, pero su expresión cambio cuando me vio, paso a incredulidad.

Bella- dijo el mirándome sorprendido.

Alice salió y me miro alarmada. Los dos hermanos se miraron y luego volvieron a mirarme.

-He vuelto-dije sonriente.

Ellos seguían mirándome como si yo fuera un fantasma. Auch! Ahora sé que sentía conciencia cuando hace unos minutos la miraba así.

-¿No me invitaran a pasar? - pregunte.

- pa... Pasa- dijo Edward tartamudeando. Alice parecía mas enojada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que volverías? - dijo Alice con doble sentido.

-No tuve tiempo- le dije sonriéndole-

-Ya veo Maldito Buda Sexual- grito Alice para luego salir de la casa con un fuerte portazo, dejando a Edward y a mí solos.

Camine coquetamente hasta el. Yo vestía una mini falda Jeans con un sweater rojo sangre escotado y tacones de vértigo. El punto era, llegar como "Puti-Bella" y que Edward piense que ya no necesite mas a mi "Hermana" ya que me tiene a mí, pero luego él se dará cuenta de que yo "cambie" y decidirá seguir conquistando a bella, mientras tanto yo lo sedujere hasta que el mismo me diga que no y ahí sabré que está listo, espero que funcione.

Espere a escuchar un comentario sarcástico de mi conciencia, pero me acorde de que no estaba.

-Edward, cariño, cuanto tiempo que no nos veíamos- le ronronee a Edward, poniendo una mano en su pecho. Edward seguía mirándome como si el mismísimo "Thor" o "Iron Man" hubieran aparecido en su cuarto a la media noche desnudos.

_Okey... A veces tengo pensamientos raros ¿que estaría diciéndome conciencia ahora si estuviera aquí? _

Ya bella concéntrate- me regañe.

Bella ¿que ha...haces aquí? Y porque mi nueva vecina es idéntica a ti? - pregunto Edward.

-Marie... Esa mojigata...- dije usando un tono de voz como si sintiera asco.

_Espero estar actuando bien_

- siéntate Edward te explicare- le ordene y el obedeció. Yo me senté enfrente de él.

- escucha atentamente... Querido Edward... No quiero que hables hasta que yo termine- cruce mis piernas, haciendo que casi se me viera el culo. Enseguida Edward dirigió su mirada hasta ahí, para luego tragar con fuerza.

-Cla.. Claro- dijo él.

- me mordí el labio y comencé a hablar.

-Tengo una Gemela, ya debes conocerla muy bien, se llama Marie Isabella Swan Dywer. Sí, Edward, Marie es mi hermana, yo me llamo Isabella Marie Swan Dywer, pero me conocen como Bella Dywer me da vergüenza tener el mismo apellido que esa Niñita-trate de resaltar desprecio en mi voz- Nuestros padres se divorciaron hace muchos años, Charlie se quedo con la custodia de nosotros, pero yo decidí quedarme con mamá y James también, nos mudamos acá a Forks, mientras que Charlie vivía con Marie en Seattle. Después de que tú me "desvirginaras"- le sonreí a Edward- resulto que Charlie y René se volvieron a juntar y nosotros nos tuvimos que ir a Seattle, después de unos años de castigo de tener a Marie junto a mí, me harte y le dije a mis padres que me iba a ir de la casa ya que había cumplido los 18, Marie y yo nunca nos soportamos, mis padres decidieron quedarse conmigo que con Marie pues obvio me prefirieron a mí, ¿cómo iban a preferir a esa cosa que tengo como hermana?- note que Edward hizo una mueca, eso era una buena señal- obviamente la echaron de la casa ya que yo no la soportaba, Marie se iba a ir sola, pero James se compadeció de la pobre virgen y se vino a mudar con ella a esta pocilga donde teníamos nuestra antigua casa. Después de eso hemos vivido se puede decir que en paz, pero ellos se hacen pasar por Swan y nosotros por Dwyer para que no sepan que nosotros somos de ellos, ahora James esta prácticamente casado con ese Magnolio, Magneto...

-Magnus- dijo Edward.

- eso, Magnus, resulta que era Gay... Si mi querido hermano nos traiciono... Mis padres lo hubieran detenido al quererse ir con Marie, pero después de todo ambos eran una decepción para nuestra familia, yo soy el único orgullo de mis padres- finalice mi discurso, que lo prepare toda la mañana, estaba muy orgullosa de mi.

Espere a que Edward dijera algo, pasaron como 5 largos minutos cuando dijo:

-Pero no te pareces a la Bella de antes- dijo él.

- la gente cambia... Cuando me disvirginastes descubrí las delicias del sexo, aprendí muchas cosas en Seattle, eso me hizo cambiara a ser una bella decidida, valiente... Aprendí a disfrutar la vida...

Lanzada... Perra... Zorra... Pensé en mi mente muchas palabras, pero obvio no las diría- y por ultimo ahora sé lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero, y cuando quiero algo lo consigo, ¿y sabes que quiero Edward?- le pregunte sonriente, me levante del sillón y empecé a caminar moviendo mis caderas descaradamente hasta que quede enfrente de él.

- N...no- dijo el mirándome con lujuria.

Me senté en sus piernas- A ti - susurre antes de atacar sus labios ferozmente.

_Joder... Esos labios, si no me acordara de que estoy actuando como profesional estuviera llorando por de nuevo tocar esos labios que tanto desee besar por 3 años. _

Metí su lengua bruscamente en su boca, Edward me devolvió el beso feroz, agarro mis nalgas, yo solté un gemido ante eso. Pude como sentir como el pequeño Edward ya estaba duro. Empecé a quitar su pantalón y luego solo quedo en bóxers, que al rato también desaparecieron, quedando Edward con su suéter y su polla al aire, la tome en mis manos y comencé a masajearla de arriba hacia abajo, Edward soltó Gruñidos audibles. El alzo mi falda y empezó a quitar mi tanga. Lo mire. Sus ojos estaban oscuros de la excitación. El me miro también. Por un minuto olvide que era "Puti-Bella" y me deje llevar por sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Acuérdate de actuar como perra- dijo conciencia que ahora estaba sentada en el sillón en frente de nosotros limándose las uñas.

-Gracias, Maldita- dije mentalmente.

- De nada, Prostituta- respondió ella.

La ignore. Y empecé a besar a Edward de nuevo, el me devolvió el beso, termino de quitar mi tanguita y metió sus dedos en mi mojado coño, Solté un grito de placer. Edward sonrió y empezó a mover sus dedos a un ritmo frenético en mi clítoris, yo no paraba de gemir.

- Gimes como puta- dijo conciencia riéndose- ah, pero si eso eres.

_¿Qué clase de conciencia tengo? – pensé _

-Una muy cool- dijo ella.

- Ya cállate!- le grite, no en serio le grite en voz alta...

- ¿Que dices? -pregunto el ceñudo.

- Na...nada- solté un Jadeo y seguí masajeando su gordo pene.

Agarre sus manos para que parara de darme placer y eso hizo. El me miro extrañado. Le sonreí y sin previo aviso, metí su polla en mi de una sola estocada.

-Bella- grito él. Y yo gemí.

Empecé a dar estocadas fuertes.

- Mierda- solté.

- mmm... Asique no has dejado de decir palabrotas- dijo Edward y yo le sonreí y lo bese de nuevo, el siguió dando besos por mi cuello dejando ahí varios chupones. El agarro mis caderas, guiándome a un ritmo más rápido y desesperante. Yo no podía para de gemir, empezaron a salirme lagrimas del placer que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Habían pasado 2 años desde que no me acostaba con nadie. El primer año en Seattle, un día me emborrache en una disco, no sé muy bien que paso, solo sé que me desperté en una habitación de un hotel sola y desnuda. Desde ese día jure no acostarme con nadie de nuevo, hasta que encontrara a mi "príncipe azul" pero no llego y luego me di cuenta de que era Edward y por eso salió "La tortura"

-Aww que romántico- susurro conciencia.

-solté un gruñido- empecé a sentir la no tan conocida burbuja en mi vientre. Empecé a dar estocadas mas fuertes aun y Edward me siguió el ritmo, minutos después esa burbuja exploto al mismo tiempo que Edward, llevándome al paraíso. Me recosté en Edward tratando de normalizar mi respiración al igual que Edward.

-eso fue fantástico- dijo - no sabes desde cuando he estado esperando sentir esta sensación de nuevo-el sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- eso ProstiPutiPerriGolfa ataca! - apoyo conciencia.

-Prosti qué?! - pregunte mentalmente.

- Prosti- Prostituta

-Puti- puta

-perri- perra

-Golfa- Golfa

-ProstiPutiPerriGolfa, Will y yo acabamos de ver la mejor película porno en 3D bueno a eso yo lo llamaría 5D.

- Si de verdad Will y mi conciencia existen TRAGAME EDWARD- pensé

- Uy! Eso ya lo hizo, créeme - dijo conciencia.

- Ay! No! Qué horror! - pensé

- sí, pensaría lo mismo si fuera humana y me encontraran haciendo eso... Nunca voy a quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza! Fue peor que la de Gabriela, ustedes follaron como conejos en serio- dijo conciencia.

-wow! Gracias no tenías que ser tan directa- le dije yo mentalmente.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- dijo Edward tierno.

-Okey! Debo de admitir que tu plan no es tan malo. Pensé que querías arruinarlo todo y jugar a ser "Hannah montana", pero ahora veo que lo estas reforzando.- dijo conciencia.

-ja! Mira quien tenía la razón- exclame yo.

-Enfócate en ser una ProstiPutiPerriGolfa! -

-Yo también quería sentir de nuevo tus dedos tocando mi húmedo coño- oh Joder! Sentía que ardía por dentro, me estaba muriendo ¿enserio yo había dicho eso? Sabía que yo era pervertida, pero decirlo tan abiertamente me avergonzaba, la única que sabia mis pensamientos pervertidos era conciencia que la muy maldita fue la que me enseño a ser así.

A Edward se le oscurecieron los ojos-

y dime Edward, que piensas hacer en la vida? Que estudias? - le pregunte cambiando de tema, no es que no lo deseara, pero no quería "hacerlo" tanto de esta forma... Así siendo "Puti Bella" no me había puesto a pensar que este trabajo de "torturadora" era muy agotador. Si era Marie tenía que actuar como yo, pero su forma de vestir no era la mía, si era Bella Mi personalidad era diferente, pero su ropa se parece más a la que acostumbro a usar solo que las que uso con "Puti Bella" es como si tuviera tatuado "Perra Aquí!", tenía que improvisar diálogos a cada momento, estar pendiente de no meter la pata, mentirle a las personas, hacer que mis amigos y hasta los mismísimos padres de Edward mintieran por mí.

- quiero ser director de películas- dijo Edward- estoy estudiando eso ¿y tu?-

Uy! No tengo preparada esa respuesta hora de improvisar.

-Haber te ayudo... Dile lo siguiente- dijo conciencia.

_- okey te escucho - _

- estoy tomándome un año sabático y este año me la pasare viajando alrededor del mundo, pero el próximo año me meteré para ser modelo- dijo conciencia y yo repetí lo que dijo.

_-¿Modelo?- le pregunte a conciencia._

- pss! Se supone que eres una Diva, perra, me importa una mierda la vida, piénsalo así las modelos son bonitas y usan implantes, vomitan después de comerla mayoría son vacías de la cabeza. Es la profesión perfecta para "puti-bella". Ash! Sigue diciendo lo que te digo- dijo ella.

-y como necesito algo para decir que me gusta, cuando vaya a "Miss Universo" decidí que diré que quiero escribir un libro sobre el trastorno bipolar y sobre la "World Peace" (Paz Mundial) y como ayudar a los niños pobres-repetí todo lo que dijo conciencia, y me di cuenta que era muy buena inventando diálogos en serio parecía una niña rica, perra, vacía sin nada en la mente. Siempre eso es lo que dicen en los concursos la world peace! (paz mundial). ¿ no podrían decir algo mejor? como no se... Evitar que haya guerras nucleares... Okey eso va dentro del "World Peace"

-¿Trastorno bipolar?- pregunto Edward

-¿Trastorno Bipolar? Pregunte yo mirando a Conciencia, ella se quedo callada pensando y luego dijo.

-Sí, la bipolaridad ya sabes... Sería una escala desde lo más normal a lo más grave, y se me ocurrió una idea perfecta para lo más grave una historia diría así: Hace muchos años una niña y un pony volador, estaban compitiendo en los juegos olímpicos la niña, iba ganando la niña y el pony volador azul trato de hacer trampa y ganar él, la niña se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacerle el pony volador azul, la niña rabiosa saco un arma y mato al pony. En el entierro ella fue vestida con un suéter que decía "Yo odio a los ponys voladores" la niña bailo con victoria y gozo un baile de alegría sobre su tumba, para después darse cuenta que el pony tenía 1 esposa y 3 pequeños ponys que cuidar, al ver eso la niña entro en depresión, un año después la encontraron muerta en su casa con una nota suicida que decía "no es fácil ser Bipolar"

Mire a conciencia estupefacta! -¡Qué clase de cuento es ese! – le grite, Que mierda ya iba por terminándolo de contárselo a Edward, asique ¿para que inventar otra cosa?

Cuando termine Edward, me miro con expresión asustada la misma que la mía cuando conciencia me la conto.

- Qué triste-susurro él como pudo.

-Sí, lo sé - mire que conciencia estaba en una esquina de la casa llorando.

- Edward ya me tengo que ir... Tengo que hablar con James-dije y empecé a vestirme.

-Chao Eddie! - dije, me acerque y lo bese, el me devolvió el beso con devoción, le mordí el labio y le sonreí, para luego salir de la casa.

Cruce la calle mientras conciencia venía hablando cosas raras, sobre de que Serius o Severus, el nombre del bicho ese que ella dijo que iba a hablar, solo sé que se parecía a el nombre de un personaje de un libro creo que de harry potter "Serius Black o Severus Snape" uno de esos.

Entre a la casa absorta en mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella? - pregunto James.

-No mira, Chucky en pijama. ¿Quién mas, Idiota?

-No Bella, la verdadera, ¿por qué estas vestida como ella y no como Marie? - pregunto el extrañado.

- Luego te explico, Tú solo encárgate de llamar a todos, diles que hay una reunión urgente-

Subí las escaleras con pereza.

-¡Mierda me duele mi coño, Malditos años de abstinencia!- exclame dolida.

- te dije que te cogieras a ese tipo que vimos en la calle- dijo conciencia tirada en la mecedora al lado de mi cama.

- ¡Cuantas Veces te diré que era un vago de la calle!- le grite.

-pero tienes que admitir que estaba bueno- dijo conciencia- nada mas era un polvo si lo hubieras hecho ahora no te dolería tanto, Duh-

- qué asco, conciencia- le dije

-Bueno no importa!- te estaba diciendo que fui a hablar con Xemerius y dijo que ese día se supone que tu solo ibas a soñar con un Edward vampiro y que luego todo el sueño fue controlado por ti- dijo ella.

- asique no era de "harry potter" si no de rubí- dije mas para mí.

-¿me estas escuchando?, el sueño fue controlado por ti-

-Insisto el buda sexual dijo que debía jugar mas... Y eso es lo que haré- dije decidida.

-Siempre hacen lo que les da la puta gana- susurro la misma frase nuevamente- le vas a creer a Xemerius el dios de los sueños o a un buda Chino, Indio, árabe, Ruso lo que sea.

- Al Buda Sexual- dije igual de decidida-

- Joder! En serio no se que les pasan a estos humanos, primero era con la hippie Gabriela, con su amor y paz! ¡Por favor!

- ¿y todos hablan con su conciencia? O yo soy la única loca que habla contigo?- pregunte cambiando de tema ya que tenia mucha curiosidad.

- Todos tienen conciencia, solo que no son tan preetys como yo- conciencia sonrió creídamente- Yo como tú dijiste soy una "Rebelde sin causa" Las reglas dicen: ser prudentes con los humanos, eso es lo que menos yo soy. No hablar tanto con ellos, solo mírame y la regla más importante: Por nada del mundo te puedes presentar con un humano y bueno eme aquí- ella seguía sonriendo.

_La personalidad de conciencia era tan diferente a lo que yo pensaba, esta era extremadamente pervertida, siempre tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, es terca, tiene aires de superioridad, es arrogante, creída, sarcástica, tiene un humor negro y cree que los humanos son horrendos... Se parece a Jace o a William De cazadores de sombras. Solo faltaba que le temiera a los patos._

-¿Y Edward tiene conciencia? ¿Cómo es? La conoces? -

- ese Maldito! Se llama Frederick! El no se parece en nada a Edward, es tan tierno! ¡Detesto a la gente tierna! Se la pasa molestándome! Cuanto lo odio! No es de mi equipo, es de los que les susurran cosas buenas a los humanos - conciencia estaba Roja... Nada mas dijo Frederick! Y es como si un volcán hubiera hecho explosión

- y te gusta... Cierto? - adivine sonriendo.

- Si- dijo poniendo un puchero, es tan raro verme a mí misma, haciendo mis gestos cuando sabía que no era yo- pero también me gusta Will-

-Te Gusta Mi ángel Guardián!- le grite.

-Sí, pero no se lo he dicho, ni a Frederick tampoco-

- ¿Pero Will no puede escuchar?- dije mirando a varias direcciones.

- Esta en su hora de descanso-

_- Okey! Este día no podía ser más raro-_

**EdwardPov.**

- Deberías estar feliz... Regreso el amor de tu vida, la dueña de tus sueños húmedos, ahora eres su novio- dijo Jasper.

Sí novio... Bella y yo nos hicimos novios ayer, después de que termine con tanya, para mi gran sorpresa ella reacciono muy bien, solo tiro una lámpara de la casa a mi pared, bueno me la tiro a mí, pero la esquive.

-Algo cambio... Jasper, no sé, es cierto debería estar feliz, pero no lo estoy. Ella cambio-

- qué bueno que lo dices, así podre desahogarme... Pensé que estabas de su lado y que si te decía algo negativo de ella, te molestarías-

- como crees, Jasper, Vamos desahógate, dime lo que quieras - le dije

- Gracias, Mierda Esatipaespeorquelaskardashia nscontanyajuntas- dijo Jasper tan rápido que solo entendí "Mierda"

- ¿que dices? -

- esa tipa es peor que las kardashians y Tanya juntas, ¡es una perra! Ayer creí que en serio me violaría en la mesa ,Alice casi le rompe la cara.

- pff! No es para tanto!- dije con una mueca, recordando ayer.

- Ah no! ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?-

**FLASHBACK (AYER) **

_-Te quería preguntar si quieres salir a un restaurante con mis amigos a cenar? - le pregunte a bella por teléfono._

_- Claro, eddie- _

_Porque todas mis novias me llaman eddie! Preferirían que me llamaran Eduardo Antonio que "Eddie" en serio._

_Bella y yo nos encontramos en el restaurante._

_-Bella, te quiero presentar a mis amigos, ellos son Jasper Hale el novio de Alice, Rosalie Hale la hermana de Jasper, Emmett el novio de Rosalie y Jacob Black…solo Jacob Black- dije pensando que no tiene hermanos y no es novio de nadie._

_-mucho gusto, espero llevarme con todos- dijo sonriendo._

_-bueno, ya conoces a Alice mi hermana- dije-_

_-claro, ¿Cómo olvidar a mi "mejor amiga"? – dijo Bella._

_-Amiga, solo amiga- dijo Alice corrigiéndola._

_-Bella y ¿tu hermana no venia? – pregunte._

_- no, no ella no viene- contesto ella con un tono molesto._

_Era muy difícil asimilar que yo desvirgine a bella, cuando ahora pareciera que hubiera sido a Marie y no a ella. Y ahora resulta que las dos son hermanas gemelas y se odian a muerte, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya no necesito a Marie para saciar mi libido ahora regreso Bella no necesito desvirginar más… creo_

_Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y ordenamos, estábamos sentados de la forma que yo estaba al lado de Bella y del otro lado Jasper. La cena fue tranquila todos trataban de saber más de bella, ella respondía dándoles respuestas cortas._

_-Jasper dio un saltito en su silla- todos lo miramos extrañados._

_-¿Mi amor que ocurre?- pregunto Alice._

_- na…nada- respondió._

_- ashaashha- grito el de nuevo._

_- Perra, lo sabía, ¿qué le estás haciendo a Jasper?- Alice se levanto y furiosa miraba a Bella. _

_-¿Quién te dio el permiso de llamarme perra? Enana desnutrida- le contesto ella mirando mal a su ex mejor amiga._

_- Bella…- trate de detenerla._

_- Eres una Zorra y yo solo digo la verdad, ¿cómo te atreves de tocar a mi novio?-_

_- que tenga novia no significa, que estén casados, y si estuviera casado igual lo hiciera ¿y qué? Yo solo trato de darle lo que tú, no le das- dijo ella._

_Me quede de una pieza._

_-ella me da todo, no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie– dijo Jasper levantándose el ahora._

_- Alice tiene Razón eres una Perra, Zorra, Prostituta, Puta y muchas palabras más el punto es que vales Mierda- dijo Rosalie ahora._

_- auch!, enserio estoy tan herida- dijo Bella con sarcasmo- como si me importara lo que ustedes dijeran- dijo ahora con tono frio- trate de llevarme bien con los amigos de mi Eddie, pero veo que eso no será posible, mejor me voy ¿vienes Edward?- Alice me miro amenazándome con la mirada, pero luego mire a bella y me pare de mi asiento y me fui con ella._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Jasper, disculpa la actitud de bella anoche- me disculpe.

-no pasa nada, solo que no te das cuenta que estas cegado- dijo el

-cegado? Como así?- pregunte.

-estás cegado, ahora que regreso Bella solo piensas en lo que antes disfrutabas con ella y no que ahora es una persona totalmente diferente a la que era ella.

Me quede pensando y el siguió hablando.

-no te das cuenta de que esta hiriendo a tu hermana y que anoche nos trato a todos como mierda. Mi consejo es que te fijes en lo que más importa- Jasper me hizo una seña para que mirara hacia la puerta.

En ese momento entro ella, Marie, escondiendo sus hermosos ojos con esas gafas. Camino con una sonrisa hasta nuestra, es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, lo mismo que pasaba con Bella.

-¿te acuerdas de nuestra cita cancelada? Quería saber si ¿podemos hacerlo hoy?- dijo ella con una tímida, pero hermosa sonrisa.

- cla…claro, será hoy…- respondí.

_Santa mierda! Tener 2 hermanas totalmente iguales y sentir lo mismo por las dos iba a ser muy difícil ¿con cual me quedo?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx-Twilight-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**lalalalalalalala hello! :3 no saben lo feliz que estoy. **_

_**Bueno aquí vienen las torpes excusas…no debería darlas pero…igual lo hago, esta vez mi excusa es que después de copiar el larguísimo capitulo de "amigos? Novios? amantes? Decídete" estuve muy cansada, copiar el capitulo 3 fue muy, muy difícil para mí… y cuando lo termine fue como "oh dios! Hasta que por fin" pensé que nunca lo terminaría y quise darme un descanso.**_

_**He recibido buenos criterios de "conciencia" (gracias flor) así que dejaré a "conciencia" tanto como en este fic en "bella" y en el otro como la conciencia de "Nessie", si se dan cuenta son iguales xd.**_

_****Aclaraciones****_

_***Thor: héroe de Marvel, conocido por ser de otro "mundo" siempre anda con un martillito y sale también en "the Avengers" **_

_***Iron Man: otro héroe de marvel, es muy conocido, no creo que no hayan escuchado de él.**_

_***Hannah montana: ex – programa de Disney donde trabajaba Miley Cyrus, donde ella tenía una doble vida.**_

_***Las Kardashians: son unas hermanas conocidas por ser un poco locas… también hay un programa en E! que se llama "Keep in out Kardashians" algo así no sé muy bien.**_

_***Severus Snape y Sirius Black: el primero es un maestro de Hogwarts que es malo, pero bueno…mato al director del colegio en "Harry potter y el misterio del príncipe" y a él lo mato "lord voldermort" en "Harry potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 2" y el segundo es el tío de Harry potter, el único familiar de él que quedaba pero murió en "Harry potter y la orden del fénix" osea la 5.**_

_**XxxDDD me acabo de dar cuenta de que aunque no haya leído los libros se bastante sobre "Harry potter" jajajajajaja.**_

_**Bueno ya que han sido tan hermosos conmigo :') dejándome 40 Reviews! 40! :D en solo 10 capis, vamos a celebrar este hermoso capitulo 10 dandoles un adelanto bastante *estresante* si esa es la palabra los dejara *estresados* lo iba a poner que si dejaban un hermoso review iban a recibir el adelanto, pero nooo! Todos tienen derecho a ver el adelanto, ya que aunque no comenten y sean * lectores silenciosos* igual lo leen y de verdad aprecio mucho que se tomen unos minutos de su vida para leer el cap. (soné tan seria xd) **_

_**Eeeeeeeeeeen fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin**_

_*******ALERTA ADELANTO*******_

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE LA TORTURA….. (MISMO PROGRAMA DE TV JAJAJAJAJAXD) **

**- ¿Edward me puedes venir a buscar a mi clase de baile? Es que me quede sin gasolina.**

**-claro, enanita, ya voy- respondí (…)**

**Localice a Alice rápidamente estaba en la primera fila junto a Rosalie y Marie… un momento... ¿Isabella estaba también en la clase? (…) **

**¿Qué clase de baile es ese? Deberían prohibirlo, solo podía tener mi vista puesta en Isabella que ahora hacia un paso en el piso como "gata en celo" oh oh mala idea (…)**

**-¿Edward donde estas? te estoy esperando- dijo Alice por el teléfono (…) **

**- ¿Qué haces en el baño Edward?**

**-¿de verdad te tengo que decir que cosa hacen las personas en el baño? – le dije molesto.**

**-mmm… okey, voy a pasártela, pero sé que estás haciendo en el baño… te conozco…- dijo ella con tono de diversión en su voz y colgó.**

**- mierda-**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Larguito ¿cierto? Saben que estaba haciendo Eddie en el baño jajajajajaja! :D **_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan su review y ponen fav y follow :3 gracias si siguen así de hermosos recibirán más sorpresas como estas :D **_

_**Vamos animense dejen su hermoso review! :D son gratis :3 y los aprecio mucho.**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O SI NO VIOLO A ROBERT Y NO LAS INVITO PARA QUE ME AYUDEN ;) **_


End file.
